Mental
by THECRAZYTALES
Summary: Eight kids go to 'New York recovery center' to get help. They don't need help though. Do they? Renewed version is on it's way.
1. Nothing stays the same

A/N; is at the end

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Percy Jackson... but I'll find a way " BARNEY!"

Nico's POV

I laughed cruelly as the doctors rushed around me bandaging up my arms and legs, attempting to stop the bleeding. But I didn't want them to. I did it.

I was supposed to die.

It started with Bianca. I never really knew my father, and my mother died when I was seven; I'm sixteen now. I grew up with my older sister, Bianca and my grandmother. Bianca was four years older than me, and at that point I was fourteen and she was eighteen. After my grandmother passed we were still happy.

Until she died.

That night was one of the worst of my life. I was sitting at home while Bianca was out with her friends. She had promised to be at home by midnight. It was 11:45 and I had been watching TV when I got the call. She had died in a car accident. On her way home a drunk driver hit the drivers side of the car. She died on impact.

I was depressed.

I didn't want to talk to anybody. It didn't matter though. I had nobody left anyways. I stayed in the company of my house. I dropped out of school, and used the funds left from my grandmother for food and the rent of my apartment. Money doesn't last forever though. I ran out and didn't bother getting a job. I would have finally died and be with my mother and Bianca.

I would have died if it wasn't for Hazel.

When my landlord saw that I wasn't paying my rent anymore, and that I didn't have a guardian, he called my worthless father, Hades. This sudden call was only a bother, so instead of visiting for sending money, he sent his only daughter Hazel. She was too cheerful and reminded me of Bianca. She had caramel colored hair and dark skin. She didn't look like her, it was only her personality. I was fifteen at that point, and that was the worst part.

High school.

Hazel wanted me to get an education instead of sitting inside the apartment all day everyday. She sent me to a school in the city, I immediately hated it. I had only gone for about a week before the bullying began. It became harder, and harder to ignore them. They started with my appearance. They would call me "goth" and teased me about running home to my mommy. _Oh, wait he doesn't have one! _Next, they found my anti-depression pills when they stole my bag. They took the, and my condition got worse. Finally, they brought up Bianca. They made fun of her death, and they blamed me for her death. That's when I snapped. I broke the leaders nose and ran out of the school. Hazel was dissapointed in me. She sent me to different schools, but I continued to get kicked out of each.

I didn't tell her about the stolen pills, and it got easier to irritate me. It didn't matter anyway because...

I attempted it.

My condition got worse. _**Her**_ voice filled my head each day until I broke. I couldn't take it anymore, so I attempted suicide. I didn't stop myself either. Hazel found me half dead in the bathroom all bloody and imeadietly took me to the hospital. That wasnt part of the plan though.

Now.

I don't need help, but Hazel thinks I do. She sent me away to " a good place." I'm only doing this for her sake. I don't need to recover, and I am going to keep on denying it. Everyone tells me it. I don't alk to anybody because they dont understand. Only Hazel does, but she doesnt talk to me anymore. She stopped coming because of her boyfriend Frank. When I met Frank he imeadietly didn't like me. He made her stop talking to me. I protested, but of course, she would take sides with her boyfriend over her psycopathic brother. I stopped trying to keep _**her**_ voice down after that.

I didn't try because I didn't want to.

A/N: Hells yea! I just wrote the first chapter to my new story! I would very much appreciate constructive critisism because I need to know if I should keep on doing this story or drop it. This is my first actual good idea for a story. LEAVE COMMENTS OR BARNEY WILL GET YOU!


	2. Playing with Fire

A/N at the end

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Percy Jackson or any other things. But I'm working on tracking down Barney.

Leo's POV

I snuck out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. I saw the garden Beauty Queen and RED had been talking about, and I slipped out the door. The pad-locked, top security warehouse was not at the very least hard to miss. I quickly took out the matches Piper had stolen from somewhere and started what I came out here to do. The voices left and I was actually happy. My hand neared the flames, but I stopped abruptly as I heard a voice.

"Hey what do you think your doing!?" somebody screeched.

I looked behind me to see a security guard, "A favor!" I laughed. Adrenaline filled my body as I took off running into the hospital. I didn't' look back until I saw that door. "no."

That room.

Cause nobody knows.

I'm what ruined my family. It was the sounds! The voices! The fire! I LOVE fire. I'm addicted to it, but it also killed my mother. I killed my mother. I don't tell anyone what I heat because they have enough problems  
Percy was abused, Annabeth is mute and has depression along with Percy. Rachel is a schizophrenic, Piper is a kleptomaniac, and dear Jason is delusional. I however am a pyromaniac, but I also hear things. Fire is the only thing that can stop the voices, but it also ruined my life.

I killed her.

The night I became who I am, I was twelve. That night the voices were there. They told me what to do. I grabbed the matches off the mantel and made my way to the supposedly empty workshop. The lights were off and the voices had it all planned. I lit the match and set the fire. I stepped back to admire my work dance across the wood, burning it from the inside-out. As is got bigger, and bigger that's when I heard the scream. My mom was in the workshop. The voices fought with me, but I finally called 911.

I didn't say what I did, but I just told them there was a fire. When they got there, they ruined my masterpiece. I mentally yelled at myself for caring about fire more than my mother. I didn't cry because I want sad. I was angry at myself for letting the voices get to me. My mom had died because of me. My only family was gone. They didn't know what had caused it, but I knew. They reminded me that no family means you must go to the dreaded place that will forever remind me of what I did.

The foster homes.

I was sent to these places. Never loved because I never could be again. It was my fault she was dead. No one denied it either. They probably knew it was me. I hate myself. The other kids hated me too; but I didn't mind because I hated them just as much. I decided I could run from my troubles; so I ran. I didn't know where I was going , but I hoped it was good. They always stopped me. They called the police hours after I went missing I never made it more than two miles down the road. They got sick of it so they sent me to one after another for four years. I went to six foster homes. At the sixth home the voices were as loud as they could possibly be. They wanted what they always wanted.

Fire.

I was confused at that point. I let the voices speak never silencing them. That was my mistake. The voices took me places in my dreams. The one that I never forgot though was the scariest. A boy with shaggy black hair and dark eyes laying in a bed. Fire surrounded him, and he was smiling. I knew some how I had caused this. The next dream wasn't as weird though. I was in a hallway. It was a big place with white walls, white floors, white everything. I was in sweatpants and a simple t-shirt, I knew what was happening somehow. I ran into a room and saw the same boy curled up in a corner. Before anything could happen, I woke up.

It was a big mistake.

I trusted the voices. They told me what to feel. Seeing a purple shirt made me mad. Rock music made me cry. Nothing made me happy though other than fire. I gave into them one night. I walked to my bed. I was sixteen and a half at this point. I took out a match I kept in the dresser and lit the bed on fire. I smiled and quickly walked out of the house. About a mile down the road I heard sirens. The day after that I was found in a ditch two miles down the road. I was taken to a "recovery center," but I never forgot those dreams because I had them every night.

Now.

I made friends here, but never trusted them with my secrets. I looked down to see myself in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I quickly realized, my dreams were coming true. I ran down the hall and towards the door. I debated over it in my mind, and I opened it. A boy in black clothes, black hair and almost black eyes was curled up in the corner.

A/N: Okay so this is a little longer than the first chapter. I really am insure about this story. HELP ME! No I haven't found barney yet, but don't worry my readers I will find him. Yes I do ship Valdangelo cause I'm crazy like this, but no they are not going to be together in this story. I did debate on it but decided, nah I'm better off not doing that. It's going to be percabeth though darlings. Don't worry that's going to be about chapter nine and I have four chapters completed, but six actually written. COMMENT OR BARNEY WILL GET YOU


	3. Not your Ordinary Type of Meeting

Disclaimer: Barney still has not been tracked down so, no I do not own this

Nico's POV

Days went by, but I didn't care. They wanted me to take medications. I always asked them why.

"Honey you need to get better," the nurse would say softly.

"What do they do? She wouldn't want me to get rid of _**her**_." I always replied.

They eventually started putting them in my food or drink. I then refused to eat any food they would give me. That is what brought me to the cafeteria. Tables were labled for different groups. I was meant to be in group four, but I refused to leave my room. I had a date set for me to meet my group, but I forget.. Each table had a big number on it representing theirs, so I quickly spotted mine. Seven seats were their, but only six were occupied. I was the seventh. I go tmy lunch and looked back at that table to see a boy with wild brown hair and amber eyes getting up. I was watching him walk out when a nurse snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Mr. di Angelo, do you want me to show you to your group?" 

"No!" I hissed. "I'm only here so you don't make me take those drugs!"

She seemed taken aback by this. "Do you want me to escort back to your room?" she put on a fake smile and gestured towards the door.

"No," a short and simple statement. I took my food and walked quickly to the door.

If she would've come with me, she would have found a way to get rid of _**her**_. I found my way back to my room, ate my apple and milk, and curled up in my corner. My eyes shut tightly, and I wanted nothing more than to die. I was about to fall asleep when my door opened abruptly and closed just as fast. I opened my eyes to see the same amber eyed boy I saw in the cafeteria.

"What are you-" I was cut off as the boy started talking in a completely different language.

The boy had wide eyes while speaking and I had no clue what he was saying.

I stopped trying to speak and was waiting for him to stop when a voice from outside the room yelled, "WHERE DID YOU GO!"

The strange boy stopped talking, looked around, and hid in my closet. I was about to speak when a security guard ran past the door. A few moments later he came out and was about to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Who are you, and why are you in here?!" I demanded.

His eyes turned to fear and he didn't speak. I glared at him and, and waited for my answer.

"Leo Valdez at your service," he gestured to himself like he was the president. He took a glance at my bed, put his hand in to his pocket, and he pulled out a match before speaking again. "I was running from that guard," he eyed me like he was debating something and spoke once again. "Mind if I burn down your bed?"

_Did he really just ask that?_

I got up and sat on my bed, and he winced. "Yes, I do mind, and what did you say in that language?" I said my voice as loud as it could go without cracking. _**She**_ doesn't allow me to yell.

"That's not important," he laughed loudly and got a look in his eyes like he would light you on fire if you said one rude comment. "What are you in for?" Leo asked with a mischevious smile on his face. He put away the match, but he still studied the bed like it was a death trap.

"You think I'm going to tell a boy who comes in here, hides in my closet, then asks to set my bed on fire!? Your crazy!" I schreeched.

"Well I'll tell you about me," he explained. "I'll also tell you why the guard was chasing me."

"Mabye."

"I'll take that as a yes!" he laughed. I nodded and he continued. " I, Leo Valdez am a pyromaniac," he looked at me and stopped before continueing. "I set the warehouse on fire," he smiled at me like he was proud of himself.

He sets fires cause he wants to! He wants to burn down my bed! I don't want to know him! "GET OUT!" I yelled.

"You said that if I told you about me, you would tell me about you!" Leo complained,

"Do you think I care?!" I screamed

"Fine I'll go," he spoke calmly. "Just one thing,"

"What!" I spat.

"Don't hurt yourself again," he stated calmly before gracefully walking out the door.

I paced my room thinking of what he just said. The words played over and over again like a broken record player.

_Don't hurt yourself._

_ "_How did he know? HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW?!" I screamed.

I've never been this scared in my life. Not even when _**she**_ died. _**She **__caused this she did this!_

_**Her**_ voice never stopped talking. It tortured me every single day why couldn't I just end it!? I never wanted to make her be quiet so badly. She would stop me though. I put my hands over my ears and screamed.

Silencing her.

I fell asleep, only to be awoken by a very excited amber eyed boy.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be today! I won't do it!" I cried.

Leo grabbed mt hand and hauled me off down the hall towards breakfast.

A/N: Oh my gods! You guys don't have any idea how hard this is for me! I was shaking the entire time writing this and uploading it. It's either I'm scared I'm going to screw up. Or I'm on a sugar high. Update on Barney: no I have not found him! I swear to god I'm going to though. Don't worry darlings. I still have to write the fourth chapter and finish the fifth and sixth. My friend always makes fun of me cause I have trouble writing the even chapters. This chapter had a different ending where I actually had Bianca talking to him. But I thought it was stupid so I changed it. Goodbye darlings.


	4. They are NOT Like Me

A/N: Surprise darlings! Um I have given up the barney hunt. This chapter is pretty short, but it has some humor for your liking. TO THE CHAPTER!

disclaimer: (sigh) my least favorite part but no I don't own this wonderful thing called Percy Jackson. If I did half the characters would be dead and Nico would be dating Leo.

Nico's POV

Leo ran down the hall dragging me along. I didn't have much of a choice. It was either run along with him, or fall flat on my face. I picked the latter. I stopped running and fell flat on my face. I tried getting up, but failed. Leo grabbed my hands and helped me, but before I could run back to my room, he continued running.

"Let me go!" I cried struggling.

"C'mon we're almost there!" he complained.

"Isn't this kidnapping?!" I screamed.

"Not if I have orders!" he laughed manically and continued pulling me.

I glared at him but followed. I I ran nurses would get me anyways. When we got to the lunch room, he pulled me over to table four, where we were greeted by a black haired boy and a blonde haired boy and girl.

"Hey guys!" Leo laughed.

The blonde haired girl nodded, the black haired boy winced, and the blonde haired boy looked scared.

"Hi Leo," The black haired boy said. "Jason isn't feeling right, and Piper went off to find Rachel."

Leo simply nodded, and the blonde haired girl began to type something into her phone.

"Oh, guys this is..." he trailed off. "You never told me your name."

"Nico," I mumbled.

"Okay guys this is Nico," Leo laughed. " Nico this is Percy, Annabeth, and Jason. Piper and Rachel will be here soon," I nodded and sat down. Annabeth just glared and erased everything she was typing. "Nico, since your new, everyone except Annabeth will tell you what there here for. Then you'll be forced to tell us," Leo stated matter of factly.

"I'm Percy and I... well...um... I was abused," he mumbled and looked down. I looked at Annabeth and she simply handed me her phone.

_ Hi Nico, I'm Annabeth. I am mute and have depression._

She smiled warily and took back her phone. I gave her a fake smile back to reassure her.

I then looked towards Jason, "and you?" I asked.

That was my first mistake of the day.

"Good-ay mate!" Jason said with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face. "There's absolutely no darn problem with me!" he finished, saying the whole thing in an Australian accent.

"Um, Nico, Jason is delusional," Percy explained.

"Now why would you go and say that?!" Jason said and kicked me in the shin. I groaned in pain, but he continued smiling.

"When do we get our breakfast?" I asked Annabeth. Sh seemed to be the only sane one. She typed on her phone and gave it to me.

_When our group counselor gets here, along with Piper and Rachel. _

I thanked her and absentmindedly began to trace the scars on my wrist.

"Ahem Nico, you need to say what you're here for," Leo stated once again.

"Oh yeah right, wait till the others get here," I mumbled.

That was the second mistake of the day. Leo grabbed my arm I had been tracing the scars on and pulled up my sleeve.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed, his words echoing throughout the cafeteria.

Jason laughed and went to kick me again, but missed and hit Percy who screamed and threw his arms out. He hit Annabeth which caused her to fall over and drop her phone in the progress, officially cracking it.

Leo was still looking at my arm who once again screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Those cuts were worst than I thought.

A/N: second authors note oh yeah! Jason is like the highlight of the story. Did you think it was funny? -no- okay if you didn't laugh at this trust me you'll laugh at the next chapter. COMMENT BEFORE THE NYAN CAT GETS YOU yea that's right I went there.

"


	5. Hello, I'm crazy

A/N: So yes I had this chapter all written out, but I decided that it was too short. So, I wanted to rewrite it with the same plot, but more ideas. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter so if it sucks: wasn't me! OK also, ummmmm they have counselors in this chapter, but they are not characters in the book, because let's face it what like eight characters from the book. Don't question the names I just felt like they fit.

Disclaimer: No I do not own this GODS!

Leo' s POV

I stared down in shock at his arm. Deep red lines were everywhere, making it look like a bloody mess, but it wasn't. I lightly brushed my thumb over one, he winced and jerked his hand away from me. I looked around the cafeteria. Percy's and Annabeth's counselor was making sure they were okay, while doctors were helping Jason. We all had different counselors depending on your condition. I had a lady named Nova. Percy and Annabeth had a lady named Jade, who looked scarily like Percy. Jason had somebody named Myra. Piper had a man named Derek, finally, Rachel had another lady named Camilla. Yeah lot's of girls worked here.

I just had to jinx it didn't I?'

There was Nova walking straight towards me. "Leo what happened?" she asked.

I didn't answer I just gave her a glare that usually meant _get away from me before I light your house on fire!_ She just sighed and walked away from me. Works every time. I smiled slightly and looked behind me to see thing #2: our group counselor. Her named was Angela, and I swear to all the gods she is a demon. She yelled at us for no apparent reason, talking back got us no where.

"What happened here?!" she demanded. Nobody answered.

"Well hello darling, have you been with that other man again?" Jason asked snaking a hand over her shoulder.

"Jason, snap out of it!" she screamed. She apparently thought yelling could get him to stop being who he was.

"WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED BELLE, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Jason screamed. We all stared in shock trying to hold in our laughter.

He always did this. He was our only entertainment in this hell hole. Angela took a glance at him and looked directly towards Percy.

"Where's the others?!" she demanded.

That's when Piper ran in with Rachel on her arm. "Hi, um sorry. It took me a while to find her she was hiding in the art supplies closet!" Piper said quickly, hoping not to get in trouble.

"What ever get your lunch," Angela said before walking away. We were already twenty minutes into lunch. So that means we had twenty minutes left. Then we had an hour to do whatever we want. Then we have private counseling, Brunch. Group counseling, Then finally dinner, and sleep.

Rachel was in a daze as usual so we left her at the table. Piper would just have to get her lunch for her. Nico was in the front of the line, so I cut everyone so I could talk to him.

"I saw them, so don't pretend they are not there," I whispered.

"Forget about them," he said back harshly.

He might me telling me to forget about them, but I cant. I mean, who would? The line went pretty fast, so who can complain, but everyone got held back when Piper was caught trying to steal the money from the cash register. We didn't pay for food of course. Only the adults. We just had to be recorded for food, cause we were not aloud to starve ourselves. After that dilemma was solved, causing Piper to go down a level, we walked back to the table. I myself was on level eight. You go up one every week if you haven't done anything wrong. After twenty levels you got out. I think I was on level twelve about a four weeks ago, but I've been busy.

We had about ten minutes of lunch left. "Okay guys, Piper and Rachel you need to state what you are in this place for," I stated. It was true. "Rachel you first."

Rachel didn't move she just kept on mumbling gibberish to herself until Percy shook her out of her daze, "Oh um, what?"

"Nico is new here and unless you want Angela on your ass, I think you should tell Nico what your here for." I said calmly.

"Yeah, right...well people say I have schizophrenia, but there really is nothing wrong with me," Rachel said looking anyway, buy Nico.

"How bout you Beauty Queen?" I said looking directly towards Piper.

"Don't call me that, but I'm a kleptomania I guess," she said. "OH guess what?" she asked, but before any of us could say anything she continued. "Too bad no guesses for you. I got gifts!" she said taking out a bag from her enormous jacket. "Jason you get a mood ring," she said handing her boyfriend a silver ring. "Leo a lighter, cause I can't keep stealing matches," she explained handing me the lighter. "Finally, Percy you get knee pads, and Annabeth gets a notebook and marker." She said handing them their things. "I didn't get Nico anything because I didn't know he was here, and Rachel I couldn't get anything." she finished.

"Does she always talk this much?" Nico whispered to me.

"No," I said back. "Nico how bout you tell us why you are here now though."

He didn't say anything he just gave me the most famous Nico glare I've probably gotten more than fifty times already. "Wait till group counseling," he finally replied.

"Why can't you just tell us, we've all told you why we are here," Percy stated.

Piper stopped attempting to steal Annabeth's phone case and looked at him, "ours we're really private too."

"Maybe cause it's none of your business!" Nico hissed.

We all stopped asking him after that.

LINE BREAK

We had a pretty good couple minutes after that. We had a pretty good lunch in all, we all would have to get used to having Nico there though. Mine and Nico's rooms were pretty close to each others, considering that mine was at the way end of that hallway. My plan was to keep Nico from doing anything stupid, and have him get out of here. Everyone was in their rooms except us, Percy and Annabeth. They were going exploring though. We did this thing called exploring where we would go to the most restricted places and attempt to get away with it. Jason was in the lead. He did...things...

Hey wanna come back to my room?" I asked. "I have a chocolate and candy stash."

We were at his room he looked at me and said, "no," before closing the door in my face.

"Hmph, I'll just eat the candy myself then!" I screamed to no one before going back to my room.

A/N: Leave comments... please... I am so unsure about this story you don't even know. Constructive Critisism is welcome. And please tell me if you think I should continue. Next chapter will be wayyyyyyyyy longer I promise.

Skittles OUT!


	6. The Days will get Brighter pt 1

**A/N: this chapter is probably one of my longest and I'm going to be switching to all their POV's**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of these character, just the plot and the counselors!**

Nico's POV

Counseling, huh? Haven't had that since _**her**_. Well it's only two times a week I can take it...Maybe... I made my way down the halls and towards my destination. I was a long hall way with soft beige walls and a wooden floor. _Finally something that isn't all white_. Doors lined each wall with three chairs next to each. I was supposed to be in room 109. After practically going on a scavenger hunt throughout the hall I finally found the room. Percy was there too. I sat down in the chair farthest away not wanting to talk to anyone. It didn't matter though. Percy was just staring at the wall across from us. I waited and waited. _Maybe I can just sneak away_. Before I could do anything though Annabeth came over and sat down in the chair between me and Percy.

Percy seemed to snap out of his daze after that. He smiled at Annabeth and they actually started talking. It's not like I cared though. I thought of everything that has happened in the past years. I really wanted to know why it all had to go wrong. Why couldn't I have lived a happy life, but no I was destined for a life of misery. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a girl with straight black hair and startling green eyes. She looked at me and gestured for me to enter the room.

"Hi Nico, I'm Jade. I am going to be your counselor till you are all better. You will come to this room every Wednesday and Saturday," she said all while taking out a file with my name on it.

The main thing that caught my attention was it was Wednesday. I've been in here that long. I can't even remember the last time I saw Hazel. I tuned out Jade just lost in my thoughts, like I wished I could forever be in. My mind wandered from my mother to Bianca to Hazel to Leo just in a matter of minutes, before she just had to interrupt them for the second time that day.

"So, Nico, do you want to ask any questions?" Jade said.

"Huh?"

"Did you listen to anything I said?" she asked expectantly.

"Should I have?"

She looked up at me and away from the files before saying, "yes you should have. Anyways we are going to jump right into the session then. So, Nico, what's going through that head."

You don't just go around trusting people with any old secret of yours so I simply replied, "nothing."

"How are you feeling today?" she said putting more notes in that stupid folder.

"How should I feel?"

"That is completely up to you," Jade replied without even looking up.

I wanted to rip up those stupid files right now. I just stared at her waiting for her to notice I wasn't speaking. I wanted to break something right there. Shouldn't she be speaking, instead of just completely ignoring me. I could probably run right out of this room and she wouldn't notice.

"Nico, I'm going to ask you again. How do you feel?" she smirked.

She knew she was doing this to me. She knew she was irritating me. I wasn't gonna sit here and have her mess with my emotions. I got up and ran right out of that room, not looking back. She didn't even call for me either. If she thought that I was coming back she was wrong.

I don't care.

Percy's POV

I've been here for four years. Four lonely years. I remembered everything before this so vividly. Nothing could be right again. My thoughts exactly. All I ever thought of was the time before this place. I knew I couldn't trust anybody again, but somehow my mind came to trust Annabeth. She was perfect. Just her. It didn't matter if she was mute. She was herself and that was it. She was what was going to help me get out of this place for good.

You see I came here when I was twelve for "attempted suicide." I was here for two years before getting out when I was fourteen. A year and a half later, I tried again. When I came back I met Annabeth and everyone else. You may be wondering why would happy go lucky Percy Jackson try to kill himself. Well I had reasons.

When I was twelve that _thing_ I used to call a stepfather began to abuse me. I gave up fighting, doesn't mean I didn't care. I tried to overdose on pills, but I was found. After that I can't remember anything.

Do you get my answer now.

Annabeth and I were having an actual conversation when we heard the door open. I looked behind me to see Nico sprinting down the hall and the door wide open.

"I guess I'll go then," I said softly towards Annabeth.

She nodded and I walked into the room. Jade was sitting at her desk, taking out my file. I didn't trust her. She was too manipulative. I sat down in my usual chair and waited a few minutes for her to finally finish up.

"Hello, Percy how are you feeling today?" she finally said.

I sighed and look at her. _Should I tell her? No your better off not saying anything. Well at least say okay. _"I'm feeling just fine."

She studied me and nodded before writing something down in her folder. "What about breakfast, you nearly had a panic attack?" she questioned.

"I was fine," I lied smoothly.

She smiled at me and said, " well glad to see you making progress. You know your nearly at level eighteen. You'll be leaving this place soon."

I was shocked. I haven't even been paying attention to the level I was on, "okay."

"I have one more question. You haven't had anyone new join the group since you've got here. What do you think of Nico?" she finished.

"He's fine, I just don't really know him," I stated. The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can do whatever I want.

"Okay Percy, send Annabeth in," Jade said before pulling out her files.

I walked out the door and into the hallway to see Annabeth still sitting in the same chair. "Your turn, I'll wait for you," I said looking her directly in the eye. She nodded before entering the room.

Annabeth's POV

To be honest, I hated counseling. I hated Jade and I hated telling people about me. They don't need to be nosing around in my business anyway. I wanted to leave this place and have it be over with. The easy way out of counseling is to just not talk. And that was very easy for me. No, I was not born mute if that is what you are thinking.

When I was fourteen I watched my family get murdered, and lucky me I survived with mutism. Note my sarcasm. After that I went to live with my aunt, but I cut myself off from the outside world. I didn't talk to anybody, but it's not like I could. And I stopped eating. I wrote letters of what was going on in my mind and I kept them hidden so nobody would find them. My hiding place wasn't good enough though. When I went to the bathroom, my aunt snuck into my room. She found all the letters. That's when I was shipped off to here. I was diagnosed with depression, but those letters were just my way of dealing with the pain.

All Jade ever did to me though was try to get me to tell her what goes on in my head. My sessions usually yelled with frustrated screams from Jade and nothing from me.

When I walked into the room I leaned up against the wall and just watched her intently. She noticed me staring and gestured towards the chair.

"Do you want to sit?" she asked with a fake smile. She hated me.

I shook my head no and she sighed. She continued her work and I waited patiently waiting for the session to start. I had lots of time.

\

"Annabeth how do you feel?"

"..." silence

"Annabeth, how do you feel?" she asked harsher.

I stayed silent just staring.

"Fine your not going to speak then the session is over!" she yelled.

I smirked and walked out the door. Percy and I are going exploring!

Leo's POV

Session with Nova, "yay!" Possible room search with Angelo "double yay!"

I sat outside the door waiting for Nova to invite me in. My plans with Nico would work. If they didn't I would never forgive myself. EVER. My thoughts were improving the plans, like how I wanted to improve everything in my life. Nova finally came out after what seemed like forever.

"Leo we need to have a talk."

Oh man she sounds like my parent. This isn't going to end well for me. I entered the room and took my seat at the one closest to the door and waited for the lecture to start.

"Where are they?" she asked me.

"Where are what?" I lied faking confusion.

"Leo don't play games. We all know you set the warehouse on fire. You have to have matches, a lighter or something!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up.

"I don't have anything," I lied.

"Leo, if you don't hand them over than you are going to have your room searched and go down a level." she stated.

I looked out a her and took out a match that I kept in my pocket. Before I could light it though, she snatched it out of my hand and threw it in the trash.

"That's it your going down two levels and you have a room search coming your way," she said. "This session is over," Nova finished before walking out of the room.

I sagged down in my chair wanting to disappear. " Class dismissed," I mumbled before getting up and walking out of the room. This day was going to be an interesting one.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have written with it being almost a full four pages. I love your guy's comments that you leave and they make me smile. I really didn't think that anyone would read this story. I think I'm going to continue. The next chapter will be Jason's, Piper's and Rachel's counseling plus visitors hour with Nico and Hazel cause I have this all planned out Review before the Nyan cat gets you**

**Thanks Darlings,**

**Skittles OUT!**


	7. The Days will get Brighter pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't even have a life anymore, so OF COURSE I DON'T OWN THIS!**

Piper's POV

I'm not crazy. I don't understand why I am in this place. It's not normal, but then again nothings normal. Sure I liked to steal things, that didn't mean I need help. I just the feeling when you steal, like you could get caught any second. That doesn't make you crazy. Does it?

My name is Piper Mclean. I am fifteen years old and I am a klepto. According to them anyway. They don't have the right to label me as that. I could label any burglar as a klepto because they robbed a store. It's not that much of an obsession any way. I just do it any time I get the chance. It's not my fault. Well, according to them it is.

I laced my fingers with Jason's as we walked down the hall. Yes, we are dating. It didn't matter if he was delusional, because I was equally as insane. He looked at me with glazed over eyes and just gave me that…. look! I hated that look. He wasn't feeling good today. It seems like every day now he wasn't. This look usually meant that he didn't recognize you. I hated that feeling of him forgetting me! It made me feel weird. He looked back down at his shoes and I continued walking.

When I first got to this place, Jason was the first person I met. His personality was just so…so….captivating. I had no clue that he was delusional at all. Just the way he looked at me with his lightning blue eyes. I didn't know that he was in my group, but when it was my date to finally meet my group he was there. He wasn't himself though. He acted weird, and he didn't speak. He looked almost scared of me. When he did talk he wasn't himself. He talked in different accents and acted like he was different people. The next time I saw him though he was like he was the first day. He laughed and he was happy. When I finally found out about him, I promised myself that I would help him get cured. When we snuck out of our rooms to go to the roof, he finally kissed me. It was amazing. He was amazing. We began dating, but it still hurt when he forgot about me.

Enough about the romance though. He kept his hand in mine and we finally made it to that hallway. I was fine with counseling. They made me empty my pockets, talk about why I stole it, and what urged me to do so. I answered truthfully. They could make me talk about it, but they couldn't make me stop.

I released Jason's hand and got him to sit down in a chair in front of his counselor's office, as I continued to walk to mine. Sitting down in my seat I waited for my counselor to come get me. There was so many more people who stole stuff, but I didn't usually talk to them. They were group eleven, and all of them were kleptos. I always wondered why I didn't get put in that group.

My counseler, Derek, was one of the only boy counselors. I didn't mind though. Counseling was counseling. When Derek finally came out my head shot up. He gave me a look as a kid I'm pretty sure was named Travis walked out.

"C'mon Piper," he said coldly before walking in the room.

This is what I hated about Derek. You see, I stole his phone, and when I was returning it I dropped it and broke it. He was still really angry about it.

I walked into the room and took my seat. It was the one closest to the desk so I could easily steal things.

He looked at me before harshly speaking, "empty your pockets now."

I opened my jackets to reveal a soda bottle I stole from Get-go, a ring I stole from Angela, and another silver skull ring I stole from Nico. Yes, I stole it. It looked cool, and I thought I could sell it for a quick buck. Angela's however I was planning on wearing that. He looked at me and snatched them before taking out a note pad.

"Where did you get these from?" he asked me, demanding an answer.

"Well, the drink is from Get-go, the ring without anything on it is from Angela, and the other ring is from Nico whatever." I answered.

He took some notes on my file before looking at me again, "why did you steal them?"

"I don't know, they looked cool," I said looking him in the eyes. "I was planning on selling them."

"You were planning on selling the soda can?" he asked confused.

"No only the skull ring."

He looked at me once more before jotting down more lines on his file. "Okay well it seems we are out of time, Piper. I will see you again Saturday," he said shooing me out the door.

Time to go meet Jason.

Jason's POV

It didn't feel like I was moving, it felt dark. That's how I describe it. I'm not myself. It feels like somebody is controlling me making me do these actions. I felt horrible for what I did to Piper, but I couldn't stop myself. She was too good to me, and I repaid her back by being a total ass hole.

Piper was somebody I could trust, Leo was my best friend, Nico gave me the creeps, and I barely knew Percy or Annabeth. I didn't know what I did when I had these black outs, but people say I did strange things. They say I hurt people, or I thought I was a doctor, and so many more. I didn't know though. I felt like I could never know. Piper made me feel different though. When I see her smile, it makes me want to smile back. We weren't perfect, none of us were. That's what made us… well… us.

Piper sat me down in a chair and I stared at her. It was dark and I felt like I was going to throw up. She smiled at me one last time before walking down the hall. That's when a girl with fire truck red hair and blue eyes walked out of the room. Who was she again? Oh yeah… she's um… Myra! Yeah that's who she is! She smiled at me and called for me to get in the room. It didn't feel like she was talking to me though. It felt like her voice was echoing through a tunnel. I stared at her until she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room.

I sat down on a random chair and just stared. She talked to me, but I couldn't hear her. I nodded my head and she smiled. I have no clue what she asked. She continued talking and I nodded for each question. There was sometimes when she frowned, and sometimes where she smiled. I had no clue what I was agreeing to though. I saw her lips move, but all I heard was mumbled up jumbles. She frowned and stared me in the eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked at me and pressed a button on the wall. Oh no, she's calling the doctors. I sat there trying to talk and trying to hear, but my senses were just not working. I opened my mouth and a look of amusement crossed her face. What was she laughing at? I was doing something, but I didn't know what.

When the doctors got there I couldn't see what they are doing. My vision was spotted black. Finally it all turned black.

I awoke to see Piper leaning over me, she was clear and I could actually hear her.

"Hi Piper," I said. Now only if I can get passed group therapy.

Rachel's POV

I sat in the dark of my room, listening to the sound of the voices. They seemed to scream in my ears, not allowing me to hear anybody else at all.

_You don't belong here. You did nothing. You should have been more careful. You should have listened to us. _

"I know, I know you tell me everyday! Now shut up before someone finds us," I whispered to them.

People said that they weren't real. They were though. Just because you cant hear them or see them doesn't mean they are fake.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, that's my name. Im mostly called "the crazy girl" now so maybe I should change it. I met Percy when we were thirteen and Annabeth only a year ago. She came around the same time as Leo and Jason. Piper got here right after. Percy was my only friend here, and I actually had a crush on him. When the voices came into the picture though they were mad. They didn't allow me to make friends. So I don't talk to any of my "friends". People called them my "Imaginary friends" but they weren't, and it made them mad when they were called that. I hid from everybody now. Dark spaces were my favorite. They liked it here. The only problem was that people always found me. I got lectured for having caused them to go on a scavenger hunt for me.

I was supposed to be at counseling right now. I was hiding instead. The voices hated Camilla, saying that she was trying to get rid of them. When I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, I crawled into my closet trying to hide.

"Damn, I should have thought of a better place," I murmured to the voices.

The light in the bedroom came on and I tried to crawl deeper into the closet. Too bad there was a wall. The closet door opened to reaveal a black haired blue eyed girl by the name of Camilla. I sighed as she spoke.

"Rachel, get out of the damn closet," she said demandingly.

I slowly crawled out of the closet the voices screaming in my ears. When I stood up she grabbed my forearm forcefully dragging me down the hallway towards her office. We got there pretty quickly and she pulled me into the room.

"Sit," she demanded.

I sat in one of the chairs waiting for the barely thirty minutes to end. Let's see ten minute lecture, five minute progress report. So that means I will only be answering questions for fifteen minutes.

"Okay Rachel, you don't know what it is….." she started as I tuned the rest out. I heard It almost every day. "RACHEL! Are you even listening!?" she asked practically bursting my eardrums.

I stared at her blankly. Who needs her? Cause I sure don't. She gave me that look again.

"Okay Rachel, you are not making any progress and if you…"

_ Don't listen to…. That. You know she thinks your insane. You should really get out of here…. Like now._

The voices are never wrong, so when they told me to leave that's what I did. I stood up abruptly and ran out the door. I ran down the hallway making it to the music room.

Nobody would be in there.

**A/N: okay so if you have read the first chapter of the way of life, I know it was shitty. I am going to update a much better second chapter that was more of like what was happening. Pardon my French for this chapter. I just felt like it fit. This chapter without the authors note was 1,896 words and I am sorry if I made you hate it as much as you hate one of your family members. **

**This is a joke I got from Instagram and comment if you feel like answering it, the nyan cat will get you if you don't comment at all but here it is **

**Who annoys Polyphemus?**

**Thanks Darlings,**

**Skittles OUT!**


	8. The Soul speaks the Truth

Disclaimer: Nopers I don't own anything other than the plot.

Nico's POV

After the incident at counseling I ran back to my room. Nobody came after me. I wasn't even there long. It didn't really matter though. In my mind nothing did. I hated this dumb room. With its pure white walls and brown carpeting. When I entered, I was greeted by a box. A note was attached and I pulled it off to read it.

_Nico, _

_These are some things from the apartment that were taking up to much room. I don't really care what you do with it._

_ , Hazel_

I opened the brown box, and the first thing I saw was a jewelry box. I opened the drawers and inside were simple earrings that an average girl would wear.

Why the hell would she send me earrings?

After taking out the box, there was a photo album. It was a dark purple and on the front was the name Bianca.

"No," I whispered.

I opened the small book and the first picture I saw was one of Bianca, her friend Zoe, and me. Flipping through the book, there was more of me and _**her**_ when I was happy. I closed the book as tears sprung to my eyes. She went through _**her**_ room.

Hazel went through Bianca's room.

She didn't have any right. I kept her room the way it was when _**she**_ left. I never touched it. When Hazel came into the picture, she took my room and I slept on the couch. I never sleep anyway. When I do it's filled with nightmares and is only for a couple hours. I put the photo album and continued going though. It was filled with _**her**_ things and only a couple things of mine. It had my phone and my laptop that took me forever to save up for. I needed to talk to Hazel.

I needed to. I pressed the nurse button and waited. She would come here. If she didn't I would come to her. Not long after a nurse finally came.

"You called?" she asked in her faux sweet voice.

"Yea…um…I need to talk to my sister," I stated breathing heavily.

She gave me a worried look, before mumbling an okay and walking out the door. I sat down in my corner and looked out the window. Why can't anything go right in my life? Everything bad happens to me. There was nothing they could do to make me better, because in the end, it'll get bad again. I looked down at my phone. It was a simple i-phone 4. I cracked the screen the day _**she**_ died. I don't remember much after that. It seemed like that happened a long time ago, when it had only been two years.

_**She**_ would be twenty right now.

I laughed to myself and just sat there. I'm sixteen. Why couldn't I be ten again? My life was so much better than. It seemed like only a couple minutes before I was called down to the cafeteria. That's where all the visitors meet each other. I can't even remember the last time I saw Hazel. My feet padded down the hallway and I just wanted all the pain to end. Making my way to the cafeteria that I was at not long ago, I spotted Hazel sitting at a table in the corner talking on her phone. Her hair was pulled back and her practically gold eyes seemed worried. She didn't want to be here. I didn't care though.

Sitting down at the table, my black hair fell in my face. I didn't bother to brush it away. Because once again I didn't care. She looked me in the eyes before hanging up her phone.

"HI," she said cheerfully.

I stared at her not bothering to say anything back. She frowned.

"Nico, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head causing more hair to fall in my face.

"What's wrong? Why did you call me here?" she asked again, looking me straight in the eye.

I wanted to laugh, she didn't know!

"You are my problem," I finally replied.

"What did I do?" she asked. I frowned she honestly didn't know.

"You sent me here. You stopped visiting me. YOU went through her room." I said angrily.

She frowned again. She was calculating me. Hazel looked over my shoulder avoiding my eyes and a look of surprise appeared on her face. I turned around and saw nothing. She finally looked at me again.

"Nico, you needed help," she replied.

"And that gives you the right to go through her stuff!" I looked at her, but she was too busy looking over my shoulder. "What are you looking at?!" I finally screamed, my voice cracking.

"Do you know him?" Hazel said finally looking at me.

I turned around and saw nothing where she was pointing. "Who!?" I asked.

"There was this boy looking at us," Hazel replied.

I gave her a weird look, "Don't send me anymore stuff, and never come near me again," I said before walking out of the cafeteria.

I asked her about why she went through her stuff, and she asks me if I know a boy that I can't see. Maybe she needs help. When I exited the cafeteria I saw Mr. Amber eyes running down the hall. Maybe he had a visitor. A frown took my face, his mom or dad probably was here. Not a horrible sister. I made my way to the room, that I deeply hated, and sat in my corner. I'd be skipping brunch.

I wouldn't be seen again until group counseling.

Leo's POV

After counseling, I sat in the hallway outside of my room, as security guard searched my room. I had been forced to change my clothes so they could check the pockets. They found the lighter, and two spare matches hidden in my closet. They were taking away some of my things and I was back on level six. Visiting hours were just starting, too bad nobody visits me. I sighed and got up. They wouldn't notice if I left for a couple minutes. They would probably be searching my room for the next hour.

I began my trip throughout the hall way and saw Nico walking down the hall escorted by a nurse. Ha-ha! Entertainment. I followed them down the hallway and realized. They are heading towards the cafeteria. He has a visitor! I continued to follow him, none of them noticing me. When they finally got there Nico made his way over to a girl with dark skin, yellowish brownish hair, and eyes that looked gold. I stood in the door way just watching them. They seemed to be in a big fight when the girl caught my eyes. That's when Nico turned around.

I stepped to the side, praying that he didn't see me. Almost a minute later I looked back. They were talking again. The gold eyed girl caught me again then. She pointed towards me and right before Nico could see me I stepped aside once again. Watching intently once again, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

_I was caught, wasn't I?_

I quickly turned around to see somebody with black hair and blue eyes. OH! I know her!

"What are you doing?" Camilla said a fierce look in her eyes.

"Nothing…" I said, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Whatever, have you seen Rachel?"

"Not since lunch," I answered truthfully.

Camilla sighed and walked away to go find Rachel. I once had to look for her. I never found her. Looking back into the room, I saw Nico walking towards the exit. My eyes widened and I took off running back to my room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I got back he didn't catch me. My eyes widened when I saw Nova and Angela standing there waiting for me. Nico may have not caught me, but they did.

"Where have you been?" Nova asked demanding an answer. Any more lies and I would go down another level.

"Cafeteria."

"Why were you there? You don't even have a visitor," Angela breathed.

"Dunno, I just wanted to," I replied. My socked feet just became really interesting.

"Get in your room, don't come out until group therapy," Angela said. Wow pushy.

I nodded before walking into my room. I sat on the bed and sighed before laying down to go to sleep.

LINE BREAK

I woke up to knocking on my door. I opened it up to be greeted by a furious Piper.

"What?" I said groggily.

"I can't find Rachel! And Angela is pissed because you are late for therapy!" she said her face turning red. "I said I'd go get you, but if I were you I'd find Rachel as an excuse."

I nodded. It was better than any excuse I could come up with. I walked out into the hall and began to think of all the places she could be.

Art room? No. Her room? No. Music room? Maybe. A smile took my face. If she was in there, there would be no hunt. I laughed to myself before making my way there. When I entered the room I turned on the lights. The first thing I heard was whispers. Yep, she's in here. I looked around and saw a tuff of red hair hiding behind a storage box. Bingo! Walking smoothly over to the box I saw her sitting there. I knew how she felt.

"Rachel, c'mon we have to go to therapy," I said softly.

She looked at me, eyes full of fear before getting up. I grabbed her arm and slowly guided her out the door and towards therapy. Her green eyes were fixated on one thing, and the whole way there she was mumbling to herself. When we got there, I slowly sat her down on a bean bag before sitting on one right next to Nico. He looked over at me and I smiled a huge smile.

"Leo, why were you late?" Angela asked.

"Looking for Rachel," I answered.

Angela nodded and continued, "Okay. You all met Nico, and I am assuming you all told him why you are here?" we all nodded before she continued. "And Nico, you have told them why you are here right?" She asked. Nico shook his head and his eyes seemed to get darker. "Okay then Mr. di Angelo, tell everyone why you are here.

"Why? They don't need to know," He said looking down.

Angela sighed, "If you don't tell us why you are here, then I will."

Nico seemed shocked by this, "go ahead then."

She seemed pleased to hear this, "Well Nico here, tried to kill himself."

Nico looked down at the ground, and everyone except Percy, Annabeth, and I seemed shocked. Percy seemed to be studying him.

"I tried too," Percy finally said. "You're not alone."

Nico finally looked up. He looked at Percy, and I was wondering the whole time, what is going on in his head? Angela seemed to want to challenge him more.

"Nico, do you want to tell everybody why?" Angela smirked. She was just loving this.

Nico's expression hardened and he looked Angela right in the eye, "Why don't you go to hell?"

She seemed shocked by this and was about to start a lecture, when her timer went off, signaling the end of class. Nico was the first to stand up. He walked quickly out the door, and I smirked. He just put her in her place. Right now all I wanted was dinner, but that would be brought to me. The voices were pretty happy with themselves right now. They got me in trouble by making me start a fire. I'm not saying that it didn't make me happy too. I just wish I didn't have to be stuck in my room all day.

Tomorrow would be different.

**A/N: I love this chapter so much for some reason. It is 2003 words. I don't really have anything to say about this chapter, and yes nobody annoys Polyphemus. Comment please, they make me happy!**

**Thanks darlings,**

**Skittles OUT!**

"


	9. Lies will lead to a Broken heart

**A/N: Okay spoiler for this chapter but this is a WARNING! This story will not have a happy ending, and I said before that this wasn't going to be Valdangelo, but I have taken back that rule cause in order for the story to go on it has to be. Also, if you have a risk of dieing because of fluff like me then be careful. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything except the plot.**

Nico's POV

I was lovestruck, but I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be confused, and most of all I shouldn't be alive. I wanted so many things, but I knew I could never get them. The past month has been frantic. I have gotten so many things, and my confusion has cause me to break things and go down levels. Leo was just adding to the probablem. He was annoying in all different ways. Annabeth was nice enough. Piper was always stealing my stuff, and I had just most recently gotten my skull ring back for the second time. Jason had to stop just coming to lunch in general because of his new issues. Rachel is always late to every class, with someone having to go find her. Finally, Percy. He is what is making me the most confused.

I have always thought I liked girls, but I have always noticed boys. I love his green eyes, and his black hair. Just him in general. He was nice to me, unlike other people. I really like him. My mind was saying yes, but I just felt awkward alone with him. He was perfect in so many ways though. Looking in the mirror though at my black hair and my black eyes, I knew he would never like me.

Nobody could ever love me. I was a little boy, who couldn't be happy. Anything good that has ever happened to me, just came crashing down later. _**Her,**_ Hazel, even my mother. I was happy for a little, but then the misery came back. That's why I coudlnt stand it. It would continue to come crashing down on me.

I sat in my corner looking out the window. Some reason it helped me think…. My thoughts were not always happy though. I saw myself growing up sometimes; wanting to get better. Sometimes though, I saw myself not making it another month. I think I have friends. I don't really know though. Does Leo, Percy, and Piper count as friends? In my mind, no. Sure they acted like it, but in their minds they probably saw me as a boy just wanting attention. I thought I was a lot. Hazel used to yell at me asking me if I like the attention. And to answer that question-no. I do not like the attention.

I closed my eyes and let the thoughts take over. Questions leading to new ones. They were very comfeting to me. I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice Mr. Amber eyes walk into the room.

"Hey Neeks," he said loudly startling me. He began calling me that stupid nickname a week ago when he found out it bothered me.

"Hey Amber," I murmured.

"Who the hell is Amber?" he said a look of confusion on his face.

"You," I said he gave me a questioning look.

"Why are you calling me a girl's name?"

"No, no, no your eyes." I replied he still looked confused tough. "Your eyes are an amber color, so that is your new name if you are going to call me Neeks."

He smiled, "Amber, I like that." He laughed loudly. "So you know that thing we do exploring?" when I nodded he continued. "Well everyone is going today, and they all have partners except for me. Would you want to go, I need a partner, or else."

I was confused, "why don't you ask Rachel?"

"No one can find her," he replied, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I made a list of the pros and cons in my mind. Pros; none cons; none. How was I supposed to decide. Well an actual con would be I have to deal with his annoying attitude. A pro would be maybe we'll see Percy. That was a big pro.

"Deal."

He smiled widely. I swear if he keeps doing that, his mouth is going to fall off. I swear he sqealed. I got up and grabbed my aviator jacket.

"C'mon ameatur, we are going exploring, and we are going to win."

LINE BREAK

He took me several places actually. We first headed to the counseling room and snuck into his counseler's office. He made me take a picture of him in front of her desk. We then headed into the kitchen. He then stole a couple bags of chips and soda. Our last and final stop though was at the basement.

The basement didn't have a lot of things down there. Well, I didn't exactly get to see all of it.

Leo opened the door before whispering, "be careful, the stairs creek and we could get in lots of trouble if we leave anything down here."

I nodded and we continued down the long flight of staris. The wall was slowly coming to an end and he crouched down. I copied his movement. A smirk appeared on his face and he took out his phone. _What is he looking at?_

Curiousity really did kill the cat though.

Leaning to the side, so I could look over his shoulder, I saw the scene that crushed my heart.

Percy was kissing Annabeth.

I knew I had no chance with him, but it felt like I just got stabbed in the heart. My eyes widened, and I had to keep myself from screaming. Tears filled my eyes. No one could love me. They don't want to. Anybody who I do get close to just hurts me in so many ways to describe. Tears finally pouring out of my eyes, I ran back up the stairs. I didn't look back. I didn't care if the stairs were creaking loudly, or if I would get caught. All I cared about right now was getting out of there. I felt dead inside, and I really didn't like this feeling. I wanted it to end.

Right now.

Leo's POV

I knew they would get together. I would surely embarrass them for this. I began to take pictures on my phone when I heard someone running up the stairs. Looking up Nico was running.

"What the hell?" I mumbled following him up.

He was running really fast, and I was practically sprinting, and I still couldn't keep up to him. What is wrong with him? We were actually having fun, and he runs away. He continued to run, until he got to his door. I ran up to him, and right before he could close the door, I stuck my foot in the way. Getting a clear look at his face I saw that he was crying.

"Go away!" he hissed.

I slowly pushed the door open making my way in. He kept yelling insults at me trying to get my out. Eventually though, I managed to get him to calm down. He sat down on his bed breathing heavily.

"What happened?" I asked trurly concerened. He gave me a look. "No really, I want to help.

"Do you wanna know why I tried to kill myself?" He asked his eyes glazed over with tears. I nodded and he continued. "I was alone. I had no one in my life. It should have been me instead of her."

"Who?" I asked he looked up at me and I thought he was going to punch me in the face.

"Bianca," he replied and took a sharp intake of breath. "She was my sister," he looked panicked and I took his hand in mine.

I had no clue what I was doing. All he wanted was someone to care for him. He didn't have that. Like me.

He was fully sobbing now, and I have never seen him so vulnerable. "S-she died in a c-car accident!" he exclaimed. "It s-should've been me!"

I wanted to hold him and make him feel better.

"Hazel sent me h-he-here! It's not like she cared about m-me!" His hair was tousled and his black eyes were darker than ever. He was going to have a panick attack again. "She le-left me! It was m-my f-fault! I'm the o-one who le-let her go o-out that n-night!" He was breathing heavily and shaking.

"Nico listen to me," he looked at me fear in his eyes. "It-was-not-your-fault," I stated emphasizing every word. "Neeks, take deep breathes. Forget about that."

"I had a crush on Percy!" he blurted out randomly. "He left me too!" he cried.

I didn't understand what just happened. When he was finally calming down, he brings up more shit form the past.

"You have me now," I whispered looking him in the eyes.

I had no clue what I was doing. I couldn't control myself. I leaned over and kissed him right on the lips. He was shocked and tense. He didn't move. Right before I pulled back though, he began kissing back. It felt like I was in heaven. Electricity moved through my body and my body felt like it would catch on fire any minute. And trust me I know what it feels like to be on fire. I pulled back and he looked at me.

I didn't like Nico, not in that way. He needs somebody, but that person is not me. I knew this somehow. That was not me it couldn't be. It cant be. I can be that person for a while though. I can be his comfort until he is better. When he gets better and finds somebody different I'll be don't.

He gave me a look I wasn't familiar with before whispering, barely audible, "Leo, don't leave me."

I wanted to punch myself in the face right there. I didn't like him. My body didn't seem to get this though, "I promise."

Why did this have to happen?

**A/N: Well guys that's chapter nine for you 1691 words. I won't be able to update till next week cause I need ideas. I have a request for you guys.**

**If you can't find a story with an idea that you have for Jiper Valdangelo or Percabeth. I will write it. Put in ideas. **

**Thanks darlings,**

**Skittles OUT!**


	10. When it Breaks you will Have Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line.**

Nico's POV

Hello, I am a sixteen year old boy named Nico di Angelo. I am dating a seventeen year old boy named Leo. I am in a mental hospital for "attempted suicide." I have black hair and black eyes. My best friend here is Jason, because he can't understand anymore.

Yes, my eyes are really black. Though I am pretty sure they used to be brown. Leo says they are pretty. My eyes? Pretty? Hah! We started dating a week ago. Well you can't exactly call it dating when we haven't even gone out yet. It is kind of hard when you're in a recovery center. Well, he has begun walking me to private sessions, and Jade said I was getting there. I have finally began going up levels.

I really don't know how I am pulling through. I have started to feel things differently in a way. I don't know how to describe it. My mind wanders from happy thoughts to the time before this place. The time before I began to be happy. I feel like it, but in my mind I think- "am I?"

That has practically became the question of my life. Well that is an understatement. There is too many questions just to have one. Like "how long am I going to stay happy? - How long is Leo going to stay with me? - When will I get over everything?

Well questions answer each other with questions usually. I wanted answers, but like they always say: time will tell. I always thought that saying was stupid, but right now it is starting to make sense.

I really like Leo for some reason. He makes me happy. I sometimes wonder though: what if I was meant to be with Percy.

I don't want to think about that right now.

I don't want to think about anything.

Maybe if I just sleep, then I will be released of all my fears. They always come back to me though.

Leo tried to get me to be less afraid. He was good to me. Too good. Sometimes I think that he is just playing me. He knew what had happened. He had gotten me to open up to him. After that happened, I couldn't forgive myself for letting down my walls. My mind seemed to trust him. I don't trust anyone.

Anyone.

They found ways to manipulate me. In any kind of ways. Hazel had found a way to make me upset, and I thought she was my sister.

No.

I don't want to think of her as a sister after her betrayal. She knew she would break me, and she did just that. She went through _**her**_ room even though she knew it was off limits. She knew that would hurt me.

I can't trust anyone.

Trusting people would end in hurt. Hurting would end everything. Nothing can stop that.

Nothing.

Percy's POV

I kissed Annabeth. I can't believe it. She actually kissed me back. I was exhilarated. There was only one problem though

What would happen when I leave?

I couldn't leave without her. She was helping me with this. I only trusted her. She helped with everything. She wanted to help me learn how to trust. It was happening slowly. I still didn't trust Jade or anyone for that matter. Annabeth got frustrated. I did too though. She thought that she could change me, I still liked her though. She is beautiful and funny and nice and caring. I on the other hand am annoying, insensitive, and so many more bad things. I don't even know what she sees in me.

I liked this place right now. It has begun to feel like home. This practically is my home. When I leave I will have to get an apartment, a job, and so many more. The thing I used to call a stepfather was taken to jail, after I came here the second time.

I am stuck on the level I'm on until I learn to trust. In other words: don't get scared when people try to even tap me.

It's not exactly my fault. I mean, I didn't want what happened to happen. I didn't ask for it! I had it practically for two years. Half a year, here, a year and a half, here. See! Not my fault.

Annabeth was hiding something from me. I never really see her anymore. Sure we hang out. We go to group consoling together, and when we have private, I walk her. She just seemed more distant this past week than before. She was always hiding in her room, and she would refuse to type anything. I was really worried because she had _that_ behavior. I wanted to help, I didn't know how though. She never told me why she was here, all I knew was that she had depression.

That was a big reason why a lot of people were here: depression. I had it, Annabeth does, and so does Nico now. Who's next? I sometimes felt really bad for Rachel and Jason because they had the worst out of our group. Rachel has stopped talking completely, and we have given up looking for her. Jason doesn't understand anymore, and Piper is probably about to break down because of it. They labeled him as delusional because he has a lot of things wrong with him.

Yes, he can't understand anymore. He stares at us blankly and gives a random answer. I feel bad because, he can't get out of here until he is cured. I was scared of getting out of here.

Getting out of here meant losing my home and friends. It's like moving. Instead of getting out of a recovery center, I am moving towns and probably won't see any of my friends again.

What about Annabeth?

I leave her here alone without anybody. I'll go crazy. I won't be able to do it. She is what's helping me get through this.

I can't do this without her.

Piper's POV

My mind felt like it was running in circles. I had too much work, too much worry. In better words, I am stressed. I had to take care of Jason practically 24/7, and then I had to do my own thing, and finally I had to make sure that I was recording everything I stole.

Derek made me make a journal. I have to record everything I steal. I reluctantly agreed. This means every week I record what I stole, and give it to him. He tracks down my progress on if I am stealing more or less. Boring? I know. He just added another thing to my list of problems. He wants to purposely torture me.

I had to always resist that urge to steal something now. Doing that meant writing in the journal, and writing in the journal meant problems. It's so _complicated_!

I don't know what to do with myself anymore, I am a mess. I'm literally ripping out my hair. That choppy brown head now has a barely visible bald spot. My kaleidoscope eyes are turning red, and I am more tired and irritated than ever. Nobody really cares though.

They have their own problems, they don't need mine. I wouldn't want to do that to them.

I think I'm losing all my friends too. Annabeth is gone all the time. Rachel never shows. Nico, well, he isn't my friend. Percy never talks half the time anyway. Leo is hiding in Nico's room most of the time. Finally, Jason can't understand me anymore.

He doesn't take his medicine, he refuses to. I know that he needs them to get better. He is just getting worse and worse. He has completely forgotten me by now. I want to scream and cry at the same time. I want to die.

I want him to get better, and I am not leaving until he does. He isn't allowed to come to lunch anymore. I don't blame them. He causes a lot of problems when he does. He screams at the top of his lungs if somebody does something or says anything towards him. He cries at random moments, and not to mention that he has attacked people.

I still love him though. He is the sweetest person ever when he is not in one of those stages. I promise myself that I will make him better. He will get better. He has too. I need him to. I will die if he doesn't. You may think I am joking, but I'm not. This is pretty serious to me. The only guy I had ever loved, has gone completely crazy.

I think I am going to go crazy to. He completes me in every way. I need him, and I will do anything to save him. If he doesn't, I will go overboard.

I will die in my own way.

Rachel's POV

I have learned to like isolation. Dark tight spaces. Like closets. They were the voices favorite. They didn't seem so in my head anymore though. They seemed like they were the shadows: that is why they likes dark spaces. They could talk more. It made me happy when they talked. Like I wasn't alone. I didn't feel like it anyway.

I know I hide myself, and they find me. But I have found many more hiding places. Sneakier and less suspicious ones. My group would never find me. I knew things that the others didn't. Like Jason probably wasn't going to get better. I knew what Annabeth was doing. Leo isn't happy. Nico isn't either. I do know that they are dating too. Piper is going overboard. I can learn so much when I have the voices. Who needs school?

No one else knows that about each other. I knew how Jason felt too, he was like me. He can't do anything about it. How can you get better when you can't do anything?

I know I am different, but I don't need help. This is just wrong. I know how I am getting out of here though.

The garden.

There was a mile of woods behind it, and the master of sneaking knows how to pick a lock. Put those two together, and what do you get? A full proof escape plan. Just imagine that. I, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, am going to escape this horrid place. I want to go on adventures. Maybe I'll go to Europe. I can go anywhere I want to. Since I'm also an escape artists I don't need money!

I haven't seen my family in months. I do have one. They don't care though. They are too rich and caught up in their dreams. If I do need money, I can just steal my dad's. He won't care if a couple thousand go missing. Right?

I hated my life a while ago. When I first came here I didn't understand why my family did this and why I was who I am. Now that I have listened and learned. I understand. I know that my family hates me, I am a special person and can hear things other people can't, and my friends don't care. I know what they really think of me. I know that they hate me, and they are sick of me. I don't really mind that they want me gone. Cause in a while I am going to be gone.

I will escape whether they like it or not. Doctors can look for me all they want because I will make sure I am not found. I know what I am doing. I have done it so many times before. If this doesn't work, then all hell will break loose. Cause this needs to happen. I will go insane if it doesn't. I know what is right for me, and they don't.

If this plans fails, someone is going to die.

Annabeth's POV

I want to let go. To be like a bird and just fly away from all my troubles. I need to do this. I don't want to. Percy doesn't need me. I don't have any notebook paper. I will go without any say. I can't leave a note, and if I tell they will stop me. I have it prepared. Everything. I, Annabeth Chase, am going to kill myself.

I have it planned out, I just need to wait a couple more days. Meaning that, I need a few more pills. I plan on OD'ing. I have been hiding them from the doctors. It was quite easy.

This wasn't my plan though. I don't want to leave anyone. I can't live with the fact that if I get married, I can't say my vowels. I can't tell Percy I love him. I can express my feelings to anyone. I am just stuck with writing on my now cracked phone.

They don't exactly need me anyway. Something always goes wrong when Percy and I are together. I need to do something about it. I know I kissed him, and I know that it was good. I want to live, I really do. Living just doesn't do anything though. I needed to do this.

I miss my aunt, I miss my old friends. The only one who ever visits me is my friend, Thalia. She can't always do that though. She has her big tests and she is in college, she is only a few years older than me. I think she was three years older. So while I would be in eleventh grade, she is in her second year of college. I miss her though. She used to visit me every other weekend. She would brighten my day. She has her own shit to deal with though.

You see, her brother is Jason, I didn't know that until I met him. She was really sad, and when she told me he was coming her I was surprised. She started off visiting both, then Jason got worse, so she wasn't allowed to visit him. Then she had to stop coming for me.

I met Percy then though, so I though all was good. Until the kiss.

He had to do that didn't he? Being the seaweed brain he is, he just had to kiss me. He was too nice to me. I loved that most about him. He made me happy, he made me feel like I was the only one. I liked that feeling, because I had never had felt it before. There was always another person. Always.

The one time I do feel like that though, it is ruined by my own selfishness. I want to let go. Letting go will solve everything in my opinion. Not doing this will cause trouble. If I don't let go, I won't fly. The emotions will eat me and I'll be left to nothing.

I don't want that to happen.

Leo's POV

I can't him. I just can't. He has actually begun opening up to me. He has told me about Bianca and Hazel. I know everything about him, and yet I felt guilty.

I didn't exactly open up to him. He told me stories and I listened. Though I haven't told him anything about me. I know I need to open up somehow, but I can't bring myself to do it.

Life is tense in this place right now. I don't like it. We go through everything for Rachel, and still fail to find her. Jason isn't even right.

Then there is me. The urge has been getting stronger and stronger this week. I need to do something soon. I have never been able to resist it. I know I should be doing something for myself, but I need to care for Nico in any way I can. He needs me more than I need myself. I only have one match right now. It was hidden in my oober secret hiding place. Better known as "under a loose floorboard."

It was my last one. I kept it in case I really, really needed it. I need to use it at my worse though. I need to use it when the urge is the strongest, and if I don't, then they will come back before I can get any more lighters or matches. Piper can't just keep on stealing them for me, I need to get them myself.

That is the biggest thing wrong with me. I rely on other people to solve my dilemmas. I can't do that anymore. I need to be independent. My time was running out quickly though. Maybe I could ask Piper just this once. I really need it too. If I don't do it, then the urge will force me to.

I always felt like I was forced to do it. I just feel like doing it, will bring some sort of justice. My mind tells me 'yes', but I know I don't have to.

I was lying to Nico also. I told him I like him, and that I won't leave him, but once again I don't like him in _that_ way. Like when you are forced to do something you don't want to. I don't want to date Nico, I just want to be friends, but if I leave him he will get upset, and go to _those_ standards.

I want him to know that he is wanted in this world. If I don't make him feel wanted, then he'll do something on _that_ level. That isn't a good level. I think everyone goes through one of _those_ stages. He just needs to get through it. And I needed to help him. He needed a guide though his dark phase, and I was that guide. Not helping him would cause something I would never forgive myself for.

Ever.

**A/N: 2985 WORDS! YESHHHHH!1 I am sorry if I made you hate my story, please don't hate it. On my account, I have a one-shot called Life written by my best friend Rainbow, you should really read that. It has a stupid ending but Rainbow is working on it. I Skittles am writing a one-shot called Thalia's diary which you should read because it will be up in a couple hours. This story is really stupid, but it just is like a chapter of "what if's" this is like the breaking point of the story. I had really bad writers block and I kind of just typed. THIS TOOK ME THREEE DAYS. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**LOVE YA DARLINGS,**

**SKITTLES OUT!**


	11. The Beginning of an End

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

Nico's POV

Another Wednesday, another meeting with Jade, another group counseling. I hated Wednesday's the most here. I just want to relax in my room, and not be bothered.

I was also annoyed. My hair kept on getting longer and longer. It was to my shoulders now, and it kept on falling in my face. I was about to take a pair of scissors and cut it all off.

I was in my corner, on my laptop. They actually allowed me to use it. Doctors had said I was getting better, and I had more privileges now.

The door creaked open slowly, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Hi, Amber," I sighed.

Leo peeked his head in and smiled. I was used to him doing this. He came to my room almost every day, like he was afraid I was going to do something. He was weird like that.

He skipped into the room and sat down on the floor right next to me.

"Why, don't you ever sit on your bed?" he randomly said. He did this too. He asked questions that had nothing to do with anything.

"I don't know, "I murmured, my gaze still focused on the screen.

He waved his hand in front of my face and smiled. We acted more like friends, but sometimes he decided that he randomly wanted to kiss me on the cheek. He also held my hand sometimes. We had brunch in a little and he would force me to go.

He studied me warily, like he was trying to see if I was lying. Yeah he also has gotten into that habit. "You coming to brunch?" he piped up. I nodded slowly, and he smiled. Jumping up randomly, he offered me his hand. "C'mon we have private sessions."

I stood up and Leo smiled once again. He did that a lot. We walked in a comfortable silence the whole way there, but I felt like I should have said something to break it. He was hiding something from me. I needed to know what. But curiosity killed the cat. Does that mean curiosity will kill me?

LINE BREAK

Private counseling went pretty well, but I could tell that something was really bothering him. His eyes seemed to have a glow to them right after too. He was really freaking me out.

Our socked feet padded down the hallway, and he looked down at me. Leaning down quickly he kissed my cheek, like he noticed my worry. I gave him a small smile, and he seemed to be pleased with himself. I laced my fingers with his and we continued on our way to brunch.

Fourth minutes of nothing: that is my name for it. We our forced to go because they are trying to get the anorexic kids to eat more. We just had to go so they didn't feel alone. Most kids didn't eat though, and I was one of those kids. Leo just scarfed down all the food he can get. Which is usually about four bags of chips, and sandwiches. He even managed to sneak cups of coffee. I didn't understand how he managed to still be so… skinny.

When we got to the table, we were surprised to see Rachel. Jason and Piper were not here. Percy and Annabeth were though. We were supposed to get a new person to our group, but none of us knew there name, or what they were in for. Nobody at the table was talking, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It seemed so…_natural_.

Leo and I actually started a conversation with the others; Rachel didn't talk. Time seemed to be a blur, and before the time was up, a girl with deep brown eyes, and black hair walked into the room. Her hair was in a braid, and she looked like she could kill someone in an instant. I mentally reminded myself to never get in a fight with her. She looked directly at our table.

_ Oh god, she is going to murder somebody isn't she?_

She walked over, and her features seemed to soften, "HI, I'm Reyna, I am going to be joining your group."

We all looked at each other. She would surely kill one of us. Leo just had to make the effort to annoy her though.

'Hi _Reyna_," he said sarcastically. "I'm Leo Valdez, your fellow pyromaniac. What are you in her for?"

He just did the same thing to her that he did to me. And when he did that to me, he really pissed me off.

"Hi _Leo_," she said the same way. "I think you will easily figure out what I am in her for you asshole!"

Leo turned around and gave me a smile. Reyna sat down in the seat on the other side of Percy, where Jason usually sat. He gave her a smile and quietly introduced himself. Reyna had some issues.

We sat in our usual seats: Leo next to Pipers and me next to Rachel. Piper and Jason still were not here.

LINE BREAK

The rest of lunch went fairly well. Reyna started a couple of fights with Leo, because he was being an ass. He laughed it off though. That is what I loved about him. He could easily forget about things, unlike me. After brunch/ lunch we went back to his room this time. He always complained about going to his because it was_ messy_. He was partially right.

His room had pieces of metal all over it; even on the bed. Oh, and his bed wasn't made either. His laundry basket was overflowing, but his closet was empty. I was very confused.

Leo scraped the pieced of metal off his bed and sat down. Unlike me he had nothing in his room. It had a lot of stolen stuff though. I looked in one of the drawers and found a woman's ring. So, I am guessing that Piper stole that for him.

When I pulled it out of the drawer though, he snatched it out of my fingers.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"You can touch anything else other than the ring," he whispered.

"What is so important about a ring?" I asked.

"It was my mom's," he whispered.

Suddenly I understood. He lost his mother just like I lost mine. I gave him a hug and whispered soothing words in his ear.

We spent a while just talking with the occasional kiss on the cheek from Leo. After a while I had to go back to my room to get changed. He understood though. When I got back, my room was just like I left it. I grabbed my phone of the nightstand. No texts. No calls. Who would call me anyway? Hazel?

We had group counseling then dinner. So I grabbed my aviator jacket off the chair and made my way there. Yes, I know what you are thinking. _Why do you need your aviator jacket?_ Well honestly, I don't even know.

When I entered Angela's room, I saw everyone again, except for Piper and Jason. Again. Angela didn't seem to ask about them though. We started random topics based around our experiences. Rachel actually joined in. Angela would yell at us if we didn't give more details. She was evil.

When the session ended we all went back to our room, but Leo didn't wait for me.

I don't understand why?

Leo's POV

It kept on coming back. The urge. I was going to hurt somebody if I didn't do something soon. But I couldn't yet. I needed to save it. I need Piper to steal me more. I can't do that to her though. Can I?

I feel bad leaving Nico, but I just needed to clear my mind. I needed to at least try to stop from making a fire. I would try, but you don't understand how hard it is for me to stop it. I have never been able to. So I give in and it is easy once I do.

Walking down the hallway with your hands over your ears kind of makes people stare. Patients looked at me weirdly and nurses kept trying to help me. I shook them off though. When I got to the cafeteria, I was the first one there out of our group. I sat there for a couple minutes before Percy and Annabeth got there. Annabeth seemed really quiet though. She usually was though. I mean, she can't talk.

Nico gave me a glare when he got there, that I haven't gotten in a while.

"What the hell? Why didn't you wait?" he asked me.

I gave him a look, and his face seemed to soften. It was like he could read my emotions. "I don't know what is wrong with me," I whispered.

He seemed to not question it, and I was happy for that. _Damn it Leo, you don't like him!_

I shook my head of the thought and began drinking a cup of coffee I took from a counselor I didn't know. It was quite easy. We were randomly talking about animals when Piper ran into the room.

She walked towards the table in total silence, and we didn't notice her until she sat down.

"Hey beauty queen," I joked. "Where were you?"

She looked at me. Her face was pale and she had tears running down her face. Her hair was a mess, and I could faintly make out a bald spot.

"I…I….I..." she couldn't speak and I was worried.

"Piper are you okay?" I said truly concerned. I have never seen her this upset.

"I…I can't talk about it…" she whispered. "Angela is going to come talk to us about…it."

The table fell into a silence. I didn't know what in the world could have made her that upset. When Angela came to the table we all looked up. Her face was emotionless, and I knew this news was going to be bad.

"Well, Jason is not going to be in this group for a while…" she trailed off. "Jason, had gotten really sick, and he is refusing to take his medicine. So we are going to be watching him, and when he gets better he will be back."

I couldn't take this anymore. All my emotions were building up and playing with my mind. I needed to start a fire now and soon. If I don't I will go crazy. I am dating a guy that no matter what you say, I do not like him, one of my best friends is sick, my mom is dead, and I am in a MENTAL HOSPITAL! This was way too much. I am going crazy. I am putting too much weight on my shoulders and I can't take it. I need to do something.

Now.

**A/N: 1815 words thank you very much. This story from now on will be updated every Monday at around 6:00-7:00. If it is not up, I will murder myself. And you guys can yell at me all Monday if it is not up at that time. For your information cause this is scary and I don't want you to judge me, I am 11. I am a very adult like 11 year old though. I know way more than I should. Don't hate me cause of that. If you hated this tell me. I am going to continue because I don't want to leave you guys with this cliff hanger. And I am still taking ideas for one-shots or multi-shots. Please put in some ideas. **

**I love you guys, **

**Skittles OUT!**


	12. On the Road of No Tomorrow

**A/N: This is the real chapter twelve! I screwed up at a part, so if you read the chapter twelve posted yesterday, forgive me. Thank you luvingindatardis for telling me that… so on with the real chapter twelve!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot…**

Annabeth's POV

My mind was crazed. Nothing felt right. It felt like I was in a different dimension. I know that these are how things are, but I'm not used to it. I don't feel like I should be with Percy, I don't feel like Jason should be sick, I don't feel like Leo should have what he did, I don't feel like Piper should be pulling out her hair, I don't feel like Rachel should be isolating herself. Before all of this, we were fine. We were getting better. We were actually laughing. And I know it isn't his fault, but I can't help but blame Nico. This all happened after he came to our group.

Reyna had no clue what was happening. She sat there just staring. I didn't like her. She acted like she was all bad ass. I don't care if she has anger issues, she should get control of it. People with anger issues don't stay here long. They learn to gain control of it, and come back for a group meeting every other week until they are fully cured. I don't even understand why that is a big deal.

Rachel looked like she was about to cry. I don't blame her. Jason was the only one in the group that understood her. Percy wasn't talking, Piper was sobbing, and Nico was quiet. Leo had a scary look in his eyes.

They looked like they were actually on fire. I always wondered about them. No, they didn't catch my attention like Percy's, but I thought it was funny that he was addicted to fire, and his eyes were a fire color. His breathing turned ragged, before he ran out of the room. He didn't say anything he just ran.

My hands began to shake like they usually did when I got nervous. This scared me. I haven't gotten this nervous since freshman year.

Rachel looked up at Percy and he caught her eye. They looked like they were having a silent conversation before Percy looked at me.

Percy abruptly stood up taking Rachel with him out of the room. Tears filled my eyes. I was alone. Again. I wouldn't blame him if he decided to date Rachel. He knew her way before me. I thought back to my plan. If I was to go through with it, he would be able to be with her. Well, he could now anyway. I wanted to scream, but I can't. Dinner was a total disaster.

And so was I.

Percy's POV

Rachel has been acting weird. She is planning something I can tell. She knows I can tell too. Just like when I could tell when she was about to dump glitter on herself when we were eight. (Long story) I pulled her out to the group counseling room.

She was close to crying as I sat her down in one of the chairs. Her green eyes bored into mine. She was scared. I let go of her arm and she immediately put her head in her hands. I knew these symptoms well. She began trashing around and I needed to get her to stop.

"Did you take your medicine?" I asked calmly.

"Do I ever?" she hissed.

I winced at her harsh language and grabbed her arm again. She tried to pull her arm out of my grasp, but I held on tightly. Rachel began to sob.

"C'mon Rachel, calm down. What are you planning?"

She looked up at me, her breathing going back to normal. "Nothing," she whispered.

It's been years since she last opened up to me. I don't know why I thought she would now. I had to ruin everything for her.

"I know more than I should," she mumbled."

"Huh?"

"I know more than I should," she said louder. "I know a lot about people that I haven't even talked to. Don't worry though, I won't be here to bother you anymore. And Annabeth wo-"she stopped herself, her eyes wide open.

Rachel got up and ran out of the room before I could say anything. I didn't understand, and I was confused. It seemed like I always was. I walked out of the room and back to my room. I wanted to understand so badly.

But I just can't.

Annabeth's POV (again)

I woke up being yanked out of the bed. I was laying on the floor, with my eyes wide open. Someone was jumping around in my room yanking things off of my shelves. I rolled over onto my back to see Leo throwing things on my desk to the floor.

My eyes widened as I saw where he was looking. If he was to throw anything else off of my desk, he would find the stash. I wanted to scream at him.

I got up quickly and pulled him away from my desk. I sat him down on my bed and grabbed the notebook and pencil off of my nightstand. In big letters I wrote…

_What?_

He looked like he was about to cry, "I need _your_ help. I don't want to bother Piper since she is so emotional, so please help me!

I wrote down _what is it?_

"I need to start a fire _now._ I need you to steal matches from somewhere. Visitors hour is about to start. Will you?" he asked.

Yes, I did want to help him, but I can't really. In big letters, once again, I wrote _No._

He looked like he was about to slap me. "Fine." He said softly before walking out of the room.

LINE BREAK

I don't think anyone went to breakfast. But I got a visitor. It was an amazing feeling to see Thalia again. We sat in the corner of the cafeteria just talking about everything and nothing. We talked about books, music, school, and the girls that used to bully me. They all got fat. Yes!

We were laughing, or smiling for me, until she brought up Jason.

"Have you seen him?" she asked. I shook my head no. "So… Annabeth… do you know when you are getting out?" I once again shook my head no. "Well, it hasn't been the same," she said. "And I don't mean to bring up this topic again, but what has been happening with Jason since I stopped visiting?" she said fiddling with her hands.

I wanted to be angry with her. But I knew I can't. I just wanted to talk with somebody about my feelings, but I understood that she was worried about her brother. I began to type furiously on my phone before handing it to her.

_ A girl named Piper came, and she is now his girlfriend. She is a mess, she is pulling out her hair. Um he kept on getting worse and worse, it came to the point where it was all day. He had to stop coming to lunch because he would hurt people. And he got sick. _

She read the screen quietly and looked at me with tears in her eyes. If there is one thing I know about Thalia, it is that she never cries.

We continued talking about what will happen when I get out of here, but my mind kept wondering back to my plan.

These are the things that I will miss. Thalia, reading, writing, Percy, all my other friends. Not to mention what Thalia would think of me. I rethought my plan, there was an equal amount of both pros and cons. The gears were working in my head, and for once…

I didn't know.

Piper's POV

I was slowly pulling myself back together. I needed to be strong. The missing hair on my head was becoming more visible, so I began trying to keep myself from ripping it out. Again though, it wasn't my fault. I can't even tell when I am doing it. I felt bad.

I sat in my room all breakfast. I just laid under my comforter from home, sulking.

My room was probably one of the nicest. I had a beautiful bed, a television, and most importantly a mini fridge. When my dad sent me this stuff, I was really surprised. When I was little, he neglected me. So I stole things. It started off just as a hobby, but then it became an addiction. I stole everything I could get my hands on. It didn't even matter what it was.

Just like how I stole Nico's skull ring… for the third time.

My face had dried tears on it, and my eyes were red. I was fully under the covers when I hears the door burst open. The person that had come in my room seemed like they were on drugs. I felt a hand grab my foot and I screamed. Peeling the covers off of my head, I saw a hyperactive Leo throwing things everywhere.

"I need a favor!" he screeched. "Annabeth said no, and I didn't want to bother you, but I feel like I am going to kill someone if I don't do something soon! So HELP!"

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked softly.

His smile couldn't have gotten any wider. I. need. You. To. Steal. A. box. Of. Matches. For. Me." He said stopping after each word.

"Leo, I can't," his smile faded. "Derek will know, and you'll get in trouble. Go ask the Stolls or something," I finished.

Leo gave me a look he had never given me before, before he walked out of the room. Great I just lost another friend….wait…

Do I even have any?

**A/N: okay, I think I said last chapter that I would update every Monday. Well that is changing. I am changing it to Sunday because I won't have any time on Monday anymore. Um, some things that Percy said about Rachel is mentioned in Weaving through the Pain. That story has prequels of the characters. I think so far I have Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel. So go read that. This was 1609 for your liking. It is an average chapter, I just had writers block for Nico and Leo, but not for these characters. Next chapter will be in some Nico and a lot of Leo. Review guys, it makes my day when you do. **

**Thank you darlings,**

**Skittles OUT!**


	13. Sharing Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot…**

Nico's POV

I think I can perfectly describe what is going through everybody's mind at this table.

Leo is going crazy

Reyna is confused

Rachel is depressed.

Annabeth is shocked

Piper looks like she is going to kill someone

And Percy is the only impassive one

I, on the other hand, am confused. They described this place as somewhere you didn't want to go to, but when you got there, you felt like home. At first I didn't feel like that. Then I became "social". I don't really like to think of myself as social because I still refuse to talk to people. But this does feel like more of a home than the old apartment.

Piper was still sobbing. I took a sharp intake of breath and just closed my eyes. I felt calm. Piper never really talked about herself and I didn't really know her, but I still felt really bad for her. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red.

I turned my head to look at Percy dragging Rachel out of the room, and when I turned back Leo was gone.

_ What is he? A fricking magician?_

Piper had left the room. And it was just Annabeth, Reyna, and me.

"What the hell just happened?" Reyna asked.

Annabeth just glared at her before getting up to leave the room.

"Bitch," Reyna muttered.

She seemed to just disappear. I shut my eyes tightly and began my trip to my room.

I stepped into the white walled room, and sat in my corner. The sky was clear, and it was just so _soothing. _I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I felt at peace. At this moment, I just felt like I needed to open up to somebody. I didn't want to be sad anymore. I didn't want to isolate myself.

And that was the problem. I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to stop isolating myself. I don't know how to stop being sad. I wanted to though. I wanted to _so_ badly. I don't want to just open up to Leo. Everyone in the group already knew what had happened, they didn't know the full story though.

My eye lids began to feel heavy, and sleep overtook me. I had a dreamless night. And woke up to the sound of my door opening quickly and slamming closed. I opened my eyes to see a deranged Leo with wide, scary, eyes, and crazy hair. He looked about to cry…

And right now, all I wanted to do was help him.

Leo's POV

Asking Annabeth was hard enough. Asking Piper practically killed me. But what I was about to do? I think that sealed the deal.

I felt horrible asking Annabeth because everyone knew something was happening with her. I wanted to cry when I asked Piper, and I was very relieved when she said, no. And I was grateful for her not using the "Jason reason."

After Piper had said, no, I had ran out of the room and down towards the guards' area. This area was one of the most restricted areas of the building because of all the: medicine, weapons, and matches. And that was exactly what I needed.

Each door in the hallway was closed, and all I needed to do was quietly open one.

I was scared enough at the beginning of the hallway, that I had no clue how Beauty Queen could have done this. I was about to begin my journey down the 'hallway of doom', when the first door of the hallway opened.

My eyes went wide as he began to speak, "what are you doing her boy?"

"um… well… uh…" I stumbled.

"Get back to your room, while I report this," He grumbled.

I turned around and began to run back to my hall. I saw the familiar white door that sat on the left side, and sprinted to it. I burst into the room, and saw the dark haired boy in the corner.

His eyes flickered open, and he looked me up and down. I probably looked crazy right now, and this reminded me of the first time I walked into this room. This was real though, and this was different.

I ignored his stare and plopped down right next to him.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hi,"

I caught his eyes, and without any warning, I burst into tears. I leaned down and rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't move, and I understood why: he had no clue what had just happened.

"I-um… I need your help…" I whispered.

He cautiously nodded his head, and I sighed.

"I need to start a fire. Now." I explained.

"Amber," he began, using my stupid nickname. "_you_ need to stop."

I was hyperventilating. "How?" I whispered.

"This isn't something that you want to do. Right?" he asked.

I nodded my head vigorously. "You need to replace it. You need to find something else to make yourself stop feeling that way."

I looked up at him and smiled. And to think, I felt like I was guiding him. We both know everything about each other. I leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. I don't know why I did that. I just felt like I needed to.

That feeling was still there. And somehow I knew that it would always be there. I knew that I just needed to stop feeling like this. I didn't know how though. And I wondered…

Would I ever know?

Piper's POV

The day after Leo asked me, we all finally went back to lunch. We were at the dinner table just talking when Leo sprung up a question to me.

"Hey, Pipes, can I talk to you after lunch?"

"Yea Repair boy," I replied.

So that is what happened. After lunch, Leo followed me back to my room. He cautiously walked in. I understood his awe. His room was just full of scrap metals, that I had no clue how _he_, at the very least, had managed to get them. I couldn't even manage to do that. He sat on my bed, looking very uncomfortable.

"What?" I spoke.

He looked up, "can you keep a secret?"

"Yea sure," I replied, picking at nails.

"No, really, you have to promise."

"Okay, okay, I promise."

"Um... well... I had decided to date Nico a while ago," he mumbled.

"Yeah, so? Everyone already knows really."

"I don't know," he whispered. "I don't really like him. He was just so sad that day. I don't know what to do. If I break up with him, he will get sad again. But I don't want to stay with him."

I didn't reply. He was really that stupid to do this. He put himself in a position, where he would decide someone else's life.

I finally spoke, "Leo, you are a fucking idiot." he looked up at me. He wasn't surprised at my use of language. "You are deciding what happens to him!" I yelled.

He looked like a kicked puppy. If he was expecting me to console him he was so wrong.

"Leo, just leave," I finished, rubbing my eyes.

He didn't say anything, he just got up and left the room. I think he expected me to be helpful. Well to bad. I'm not here to help other people, other than Jason, I'm here to get my own help.

LINE BREAK

I think the next morning was one of the best. I woke up to a nurse coming into my room.

"We have good news for you about your boyfriend," she smiled.

I almost broke something. I was full of joy. I sprinted out the door, ignoring the look from the other patients. I rushed down the hall towards Jason's room and quickly opened the door. He was sitting up straight with his game boy out.

Jason looked up at me with wide eyes. He set down his game boy and just looked at me. He didn't say anything just stared.

"Hi," he finally said.

LINE BREAKKKKKKKK

We had talked about everything. I had told him about what has been happening since he has been out. I was so glad for him to be back. He had been really quiet though.

"So what about Leo?" he asked.

He was the only one that I hadn't mentioned because I was still pissed at him.

"Um, I need to tell you something about him," I mumbled.

I don't think Leo would have minded if I told him about Nico. He trusted Jason too. Right?

"He's dating Nico now," I answered. "But um... he doesn't like him. He's so stupid," I said whispering the last part.

Jason nodded his head. He caught my eye, and smiled widely. Laughing slightly, I leaned down and rested my head on his chest.

He put his arm around me, and we sat there all day just talking. I felt like nothing could go wrong anymore.

Nothing.

**A/N: I am so very sorry my people. Life has been so hard lately. I did not end this story at all. Please don't hate me. This story is probably going to only be a couple more chapters long. I'm sorry. I feel like I make this story too cheesy. And to make it up to you guys another chapter will either be up later tonight, or tomorrow. I promise. Review for a virtual hug. **

**Thanks Darlings!**

**Skittles OUT!**


	14. Free

**A/N: Leo and Nico are the main characters but I want to bring the other ones in more. So there is going to be more of other characters too.**

**Warning: This chapter is horrible. Not in a bad way, but it makes me want to cry just writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot…**

Jason's POV

My mind hadn't seemed to process what had been happening. Piper had continued to follow me around when I left my room, and she never left my room when she was in it. I love her, but she is getting really annoying.

Today was one of the days that she was in my room. We were sitting on my bed while I was playing Pokémon. (Which I had grown an addiction for.) She was leaning against me with her head on my chest, watching me play.

Piper sat up, and kissed me on the lips, un-expectantly. When she broke the kiss, she grabbed my Gameboy and set it on the nightstand. She continued to kiss me, and I obliged.

I didn't know what was happening, but the next thing I know, we were under my covers with a chair in front of the doors. My mind was filled with possibilities. That really just happened. We were both nude under the covers, and I felt like screaming because I didn't remember anything.

Her brown hair was thrown across the pillow, and she was sound asleep. I lightly brushed her hair away, closed my eyes.

LINE BREAK

I was woken up by somebody shaking me awake. My eyes flickered open to see Rachel's green eyes.

"C'mon Jason, get up!" she exclaimed. "It's almost dinner and Angela is pissed at you for missing group meeting!"

My eyes widened in alarm. I had missed the whole day. Piper wasn't next to me anymore. And Rachel was right in front of me.

"Um, okay. Please leave. I'll be out in a couple minutes, "I mumbled.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and padded out the door. I sighed with relief and jumped out of bed. I pulled on some clothes and grabbed a pair of socks. I walked towards the lunch room, preparing myself for a scolding from Angela.

When I entered, it was already the middle of lunch. Everyone was there, and a girl was in my seat next to Percy, and Piper. I had walked over and took the empty seat next to Nico and Annabeth. Piper looked over at me and smiled, knowingly. I gave her a warm smile back and began to talk to Leo over Nico.

I knew what was going on with him and Nico. But it wasn't like I could just randomly shout it out. It was a secret that he had only told Piper. The girl with black hair looked over at me and grinned. She had dark black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Reyna," she said loudly leaning over the table.

"Jason," I replied.

Piper looked over at me and glared. She had that look in her eyes that made me want to scream. She was furious, and I didn't know why.

This wasn't good.

Leo's POV  


It was nice finally having Jason back. I missed my best friend. I don't think I have had a proper conversation with him in months. I hadn't been talking to anyone until he had come in because Nico was refusing to talk to anyone for some strange reason.

Rachel had begun to come out of her hole more often, but she stayed closely near Annabeth. She wasn't at dinner today, which was weird because Angela had sent her to get Jason. Reyna had been flirting with Percy all day today, so when she said "Hi" to Jason, Piper almost killed her.

I was trying to convince Nico to talk to me. When Rachel finally entered the room. She immediately sat down next to Annabeth and began to talk to herself. Annabeth was silently crying, but no one except for me noticed. When she noticed me looking at her, she roughly wiped her tears.

"Well, isn't this awkward," Reyna laughed.

We all stared at her. She never really understood what had happened with Jason. All of us refused to tell her too. We didn't like to think of him as crazy. I went back to talking to Nico.

"C'mon Neeks, tell me what's wrong," I begged.

He looked at me before furiously standing up and walking out of the room. I was startled. He was mad at me. I didn't know what I had done though. Jason gave me a look of pity.

"Time is up," Percy announced.

Annabeth had gotten up at fast as she could before running out of the big room. I had gone to Nico's room to try and get something out of him.

I knocked lightly on his door waiting for a response. When I got nothing, I opened the door anyway. He was sitting in his corner, curled up into a ball. I plopped down right next to him, and wrapped my arms around him. He lifted his head.

"Do you want to tell me why you are so emotional today?" I asked softly.

He shook his head, and I laughed. His usually blackish brown eyes, were just brown now. I liked them better. He was getting better so quickly, that I was afraid that he would leave me here.

"I know something I shouldn't," he whispered, barely audible.

I nodded my head slowly. If he didn't want to tell me, then he didn't' have to. I grabbed a small brown blanket off of his bed and draped it over us. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and listened to the rhythmic sound of his breathing. Eventually, I fell asleep.

Oh the serenity

Annabeth's POV

"This isn't that hard."

It really wasn't. All I had to do was swallow pills. I would fall asleep, and die. It was that easy. Right?

No, it really wasn't.

I had enough pills to do it. I am at my desk right now writing letters to everyone.

_Piper,_

_ You are one of my best friends. I told you all of my secrets, and you never thought that I was really depressed. And neither had I though. This wasn't your fault you didn't do anything. I need you to know though, that I am finally going to be happy. P.S. Tell Percy that he is free to date Rachel: she has a crush on him._

_, Annabeth_

_Jason, _

_ I feel bad for never really getting to know you. We actually had gone through similar experiences. Take care of Thalia for me. Let Piper know that you really love her. _

_, Annabeth_

_Thalia,_

_ Don't take my road. I know you think about it. Please don't. Live for me. I will cherish those moments in our life. You punched that bully in the face for me. I love you Thalia. You're a sister to me. You are the closest thing I have to a real family._

_, Annabeth_

_Leo,_

_ You were one of the first people I met when I came here. And you accepted me despite my flaws. You brought up everyone's mood, and I never got to tell you how much you meant to me. _

_, Annabeth_

_Rachel,_

_ I hated you when I first met you. And I know you know that I am doing this. But Rachel, even if you had tried, it would have happened eventually. Don't blame yourself. Please don't. I give you full permission to date Percy. Goodbye, ya little red head. _

_, Annabeth_

_Percy,_

_ I love you. I love, love, love, love, love, love you. I could say it a million times and you would never know how much you mean to me. I had a crush on you from the beginning. Please do something with Rachel. Don't forget about me. Don't. I couldn't deal with the fact that I was living with this burden. I couldn't live with the fact that I would not be able to tell you how much you mean to me. You are my world. But even though you gave me everything you had to offer. I didn't' want it. I just wanted you. I can't do it anymore though. So goodbye._

_, Annabeth_

I sealed the last letter, writing his name delicately on the front. Tears were running down my face, and I grabbed the bag of meds and a water bottle. I put a few in my mouth and swallowed. I grabbed more and repeated the process a few more times. I continued till I was feeling really dizzy. I only had a few more, so I put them in my mouth and swallowed. My stomach felt like it was on fire. I wanted to puke.

I began to cough violently. I clutched my stomach and groaned in pain. I fell off of my chair, and pulled it down on top of me. I was making a lot of noise, and I was surprised that no one had found me.

I closed my eyes tightly, like I would do before I would go to sleep, and say silent thank you-s to everyone. I felt like I was drifting away. And I liked the feeling. I felt cold. Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold. And I blacked out.

Thank you.

Percy's POV  


I woke up with a weird feeling. Something wasn't right.

Today was a Friday. It was a cloudy day out, but the air was humid. I slipped on a jumper, jeans, and a pair of socks before heading to breakfast.

Everyone was already at the table, so I ordered a bowl of oatmeal and sat down. No, wait, I take that back. Annabeth wasn't at the table. I ignored it because she hadn't been coming to many breakfasts lately.

That day I didn't see her at all. Until it came to group counseling.

Angela was looking around the room and taking notes if everyone was here. Annabeth still hasn't shown her face.

"Rachel, go get Annabeth," Angela announced.

Rachel nodded her head, and I spent the time we waited, talking to Jason. We were talking about Jason's new favorite game Pokémon, when Rachel ran back into the room.

She looked shell-shocked. She gasped out, "Angela-Annabeth-her room!"

She looked up in alarm and asked, "what about her room?"

"Come to her room," Rachel squeaked.

Angela walked out of the room with us following her behind. We got to Annabeth's door with nurses surrounding the doors. Patients were standing around trying to see what had happened. Angela pushed herself to the front of the crowd, and her face went white as sheet when she had saw what happened.

The crowd started to scatter as Rachel began to cry. I pushed myself to the front of the line next to Angela to see my worst nightmare.

Annabeth. Dead.

Her face was pale and her eyes were wide open with a blank look. She was staring into nothing. There was a chair on the floor and envelopes on the table.

Angela walked into the room, and picked up the notes. She looked up at us, and frowned. She turned them around to show a series of names.

She handed them out to us, and only a couple didn't get them: Nico and Reyna.

Annabeth was dead. She had killed herself. I couldn't believe this. She had been in pain this whole time, and I didn't notice.

I couldn't believe myself.

**A/N: Did you cry? I killed Annabeth. No, you know what? I can't believe **_**myself**_**. I'm still 11. But you know what? Hell with it. I'll write whatever. I can't believe I did this. But really do you remember the beginning of the chapter? With Piper and Jason? God… I'm messed up. **

**Review darlings**

**Skittles OUT!**


	15. A Time for Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot…**

Third person

The news about Annabeth spread throughout the place like a disease. Group four had not been able to get the death throughout their mind.

Piper had done her mourning in the past month, and had begun to go on with her life again. Reyna hadn't really understood what had happened, but she was more than willing to help confused Jason. Percy had stayed in the company of his room for the past month. Leo had been upset, and Nico was too, but Leo had slowly pulled it together. Rachel was the worst.

She had gone into shock. She blamed herself for Annabeth's death because she had known what was happening. She knew that Annabeth had planned to do that to herself, but she hadn't tried to stop her. Even if she did have a crush on Percy, she wasn't going to take him. She was the one who had found her body, and she was the one who had told everyone.

She had been sitting in the same place for almost a month, only eating short portions of food. Her green eyes had lost everything good about them, and her skin was paler than ever. She had refused to take her medicine again, not even when she was caught, she would fight. Whenever you walk into her room now, all you see is a deranged red-head, mumbling to herself. Some of the nurses had tried to decode her incoherent words, but couldn't hear what she was saying. Whenever somebody would touch her, she would lash out.

Piper had tried to talk to her, ignoring her problems for once. She was the one who tried feed her, and tried to get her to take her meds. Today was one of those days when Piper was playing nurse.

Piper's POV

Rachel's room was dark. She wouldn't cooperate with the lights on. The shadows made her face look blank with the exception of her eyes. They stared off into nothing, and I didn't question anything. I didn't understand how somebody like her could get like this. She had been mumbling nonsense for the past hour, and I couldn't make out anything. She whispered in hushed tones, not at all audible.

I was sitting on a chair near her bed, while she was laying on the plain white comforter. Food was splatted all over the floor from her hitting it out of my hands. She was motionless, but you'd be surprised about how fast she could react.

I had my legs crossed, and my hands holding my I-phone. Rachel's mouth was moving, but once again, I couldn't make out anything. I leaned over the bed with the container full of vegetables in my hands. Her face was blank still, and I was moving slowly, like I was planning to steal something. I opened the container and grabbed a plastic fork. My eyes flickered over to her face, and she still wasn't looking at me. I got up slowly and sat on her beg. Her eyes flickered to my face, and I stopped moving. Her head turned quickly and she looked into my eyes.

I said softly, "Rachel, you need to eat."

Her eyes welled with tears, and I knew that I hadn't caused it.

"Just leave me alone!" she said harshly.

She was always like this. "Fine, do you want to take your pills?"

She shook her head. "Can you just leave?" she asked, tears freely running down her face.

"Yea, sure," I mumbled.

I got up from her bed, and walked out of the door. If I was to stay any longer, I am sure that she would have hit me.

I walked back to my room, and just began to think. I looked over my room, and wanted to break everything. I just thought that maybe I could help somebody once. I did shit for Jason, and Rachel didn't want my help. I failed Annabeth: we were so close, and I didn't realize that she needed help.

Memories of months ago filled my mind. Before I went to the school down the street, I had broken practically everything in my room. And right now, that is what I wanted to do.

My TV that my dad had sent me was up on my wall. My stolen belonging were in my drawer. My new laptop was sitting nicely on my old comforter. I had failed so many people, and yet I still had a perfect life. I always had. And I had never wanted one. I had issues? Yea. But Jason, Rachel, Percy, Annabeth? They had worse problems. And for some reason, I just choose to ignore them. I didn't deserve the things that I had. I just need to do something.

I took my I-phone and threw it at the wall. I didn't have a case on it, and it immediately cracked. I began to sob. I hated my life. I curled up on my bed ignoring my phone.

I should visit Jason, he would understand.

Wouldn't he?

Jason's POV

The blackouts had appeared again. They weren't as frequent as they were before, but they were there.

Today was a good day. Thalia had visited me. Her hair was longer then it was before, but her eyes were emptier. She had grown accustomed to the fact of living on her own. She didn't really have a family anymore. She had been everywhere recently with her friends. I had given her the note from Annabeth, and she hadn't said anything about it since.

She was sitting on the desk in my room, and I was laying on my bed. She had a leather jacket on and a pair of black jeans. She had a plain gray t-shirt on, and her hair had blue streaks.

She was listening to me about my friends, and she didn't interrupt me at all. After I had finished, she had questioned me about Piper. When I finally finished telling her my story, she had told me about her group or friends. She hadn't had a relationship at all, and I don't' blame her one bit.

"So," she started. "Can we talk about Annabeth?"

I nodded my head slowly, "yea."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "She seemed happy. She got a boyfriend, and she had friends. She wasn't there the whole day. Our counselor, Angela, had asked Rachel to go get her for our group meeting, when she came back, she told us."

Thalia looked up, her eyes catching mine, "Do you know what she did?"

"Thalia, can we stop? You're just hurting yourself," I pleaded.

She closed her eyes tightly. She was just starting to accept the facts. Her identical blue eyes opened, and she gave me a fake smile.

"I am fine," she whispered.

I nodded my head and we left that topic, continuing talking about useless things that had no effect on us. Fifteen minutes later there was a short knock on the door, and Piper entered.

Thalia looked up and caught eyes with Piper. I could instantly see that she was putting up her guard. She didn't trust anybody. Piper entered the room, and smiled lightly at me.

"Hi," Thalia said.

Piper nodded in her direction, "Hi."

"Okay," I said. "Thalia, this is Piper, my girlfriend. And Piper, this is Thalia, my sister."

Piper smiled once again. The tension left the room, and Piper sat on my bed right next to me. I wrapped my arm around her, and she joined into the conversations that Thalia and I were having. When it was time for Thalia to leave, she kissed me on the cheek and gave Piper a hug. I was surprised by the amount of affection she had shown towards us.

Maybe it's time for a change.

Percy's POV

I was sitting in my room. Well, no, maybe I wasn't. I don't know. This isn't my room. This isn't a home. I don't have one. I want one though, and this was for a while. Before she left. She had her letter to me, but I don't understand. She had me. And that was all she wanted, but she still left. I am confused and betrayed. I know how Rachel feels. I know how she felt when I put her through the same thing. And she had to go through it again. And now I have to go through it.

I still feel like she is here. Like I could enter her room, and she would be writing something down that she needed to remember. Or I would see her blond hair when I entered the cafeteria first thing in the morning. And I would walk through the halls, and be filled with doubt after each step: as I kept on reminding myself weakly, 'she has to be here.' And yet she wasn't. And another girl was in her room, that I wanted so badly to leave, and keep that room with all of her things. The girl had no clue what had happened, and she isn't in our group, yet I wanted to tell her of all the things that had happened in _her _room.

And now I felt like nothing was real anymore. Now that she is gone, and I don't have anybody to talk to. And she was that one person. And Rachel knew. And I was mad at her, for not trying to stop her. She could have done anything. She could have told me. Yet she didn't. She didn't tell anybody. And I wanted to run away. But I can't, because I am stuck. I am stuck in the dark. And I didn't want to leave before because I thought she would be here with me. And now I am starting to realize that she never was. She wasn't in the dark at all, because she was gone. She wasn't in the light, nor the dark. She was just _gone. _

And I want to go with her. I want to be gone too. I would do anything to be with her. Because the light is too bright, and the dark is too scary. And I hurt my eyes in the light, yet I hurt myself in the dark.

I stood up from my bed finally, and took three steps towards the door. One, two, three. And I put my hand on the knob. And I remember me counting to ten at the movies with Rachel. I remember doing that 5 times. Counting down all the things that were wrong before I blacked out. And I remember waking up in the hospital, and meeting Jade. And I remember getting here, and Rachel being my only friend. And when I left how I went to that private school that my mom sent me to. And how she had never talked to me since. And how is stood in front of the mirror; once again counting down till I would die. And it never worked.

I never worked.

And I wanted it to work, because then I wouldn't have met Annabeth. And now I realize that I would rather have my "stepfather" beat me every day, just to save Annabeth.

And I began to count down again.

10: I hate myself

9: Annabeth is dead

8: I hate my life.

7: Do I want to die?

6:-

I opened my eyes stopping at six. Do I want to die? Well, I don't know. I could. I could kill myself right now. And I don't think I would regret it. But then again: would I?

No, I don't' think I would.

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating. I have just not gotten time. Please don't expect another chapter tonight. I have a birthday party at 6, and a family birthday party tomorrow. I am trying to get chapter 5 of "weaving through the pain" done. And I need to finish by six. So thank you for being patient. **

**Please review!**

**Skittles OUT!**


	16. Important author's note

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, please don't murder me for wasting your time. Okay, but I need to say this. I need to say three things actually. Don't run.

1: I am going to be taking time off of writing this story because I feel like the first few chapters are very misleading in where I plan to take this story. Here's the dealio. When I began writing this story, I figured it as a story where life would be hard at the beginning, and gradually get easier. No. That is not what it changed into. Now without spoilers for my next chapter, I feel like it may be triggering, and I apologize for that. I had started the story out very light hearted, and easy, and made it get harder and harder as time progressed, and that is my plan. I want to rewrite the first few chapters. I think up to six. I started this out in a very small red notebook, that had held several stories, and I wanted this to be the one I focused on, and I wrote shit. I wrote short chapters that had no plot, and I hate them. I hate the grammar, spelling, and all that type of shit. And to make it even worse, I don't read over my chapters. So I am going to start doing that too. The chapters will begin to get less frequent, and I am sorry for that. But I don't want you to get your hopes up for nothing. I am not going to school tomorrow due to a doctor's appointment and will probably be back around 11 and my sister will not be home, and hogging the computer, so I will try to get as much done as I possibly can tomorrow.

2: This story isn't how I planned out it to be once again. I want this story dark. And if you can't tell, I can't write happy stories. I just can't they fricking suck. So I am sorry if you were expecting a happy ending, and maybe my mind will make one, but the plan I have in my head is not a happy road. But who knows, I wasn't planning on killing off Annabeth or making it so what happens in the next chapter happens in the next chapter, so I am sorry. I am afraid that a horde of angry fan girls are going to come to my house and kill me.

3: I hate the way I portray each character. No, I actually love my characters, but I need to say sorry. I am sorry for the fact that there are people in this world with problems just like these, and I am sorry that if you find this story triggering or anything like that because I do this when I am feeling like this sometimes. I write when I am at my lowest point, and those letters are not happy. I feel like what I made Annabeth said about feeling like a bird wanting to fly away. But I don't, and I am happy and content with that. People may actually have these problems and I hope you do get better, and find your way out of the dark.

I hope you took the time to read this, or else I am going to die. Once again, I am sorry for being who I am and doing this, and I want you darlings to know that I love you like I said in most chapters. And I want to say, that you are important to me, and I will cry if this causes you to do anything, and tell me if this story is bad and makes you want to do these things, and I promise on my life that I will stop, and make this story better and more lighthearted, because I don't know. So I love you darlings, and please stay with me through this.

Abby (Skittles) OUT!


End file.
